Deux en un, un choix difficile!
by 02melanienie
Summary: Comment choisir entre le feu et la glace, la passion et l'amour, la fougue et la tendresse ? Pourtant c'est le dur choix que doit faire Elena. Les relations entre les frères Salvatore ne cessent d'empirer, et la jeune femme ne sait plus quoi faire.
1. Altercation

**Bonjour à tous, une petite histoire que j'avais en tête depuis un moment, elle ne se situe pas vraiment à un endroit précis de la série, l'important est qu'Elena est au courant du secret de Salvatore et Katherine n'est pas revenu. Une fiction plutôt Delena, vous êtes prévenus. Merci de laisser une petite review, pour avoir votre avis, les prochains chapitres sont déja écrit et seront publiés bientôt.**

Chapitre1:

Assise sur son lit, Elena tapotait nerveusement son stylo contre la couverture en tissu verdâtre de son journal intime. Elle avait appelé Bonnie une demi-heure plutôt, et celle-ci lui avait promis de venir la rejoindre aussi vite que possible, Elena avait besoin d'une amie a qui parlé, a qui se confier, de quelqu'un qui pourrait lui répondre; son journal était un très bon confident mais il n'était malheureusement pas doté de la parole. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée, elle se précipita au rez-de-chaussée et ouvrit la porte. Elle ne s'attendait pas à découvrir Stefan alors qu'elle attendait Bonnie. Celui-ci avait une mine renfrognée, il hésita puis passa le pas de la porte.

-**Elena**, commença-t- il, **je…je suis venu m'excusez pour mon comportement déplorable de toute à l'heure mais…essaye de comprendre je ne peux PLUS supporter le fait qu'il passe ses journées à faire des allusions plus que douteuses à ton sujet qu'il …qu'il…**

-**Stefan, calme toi** le coupa t'elle, **monte dans ma chambre nous serons plus tranquille pour discuter** proposa la jeune fille alors qu'elle aperçut Jeremy affaler devant la télévision.

Ils gravirent les escaliers, entrèrent dans la chambre d'Elena, qui se posa entre les deux oreillers de son lit alors que Stefan prenait place sur le fauteuil de bureau en face d'elle.

- **Ecoute Stefan, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce point, Damon est comme ça, c'est son caractère, il aime faire rager les autres, toi tout particulièrement, et sache que le plus important, malgré tout ce qu'il pourra essayer de te faire croire, c'est …**les mots se coincèrent au fond de sa gorge, depuis plusieurs semaines, elle et Damon s'étaient rapprochés et leur relation devenait de plus en plus ambigüe. Leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées à diverses reprises mais il ne c'était jamais rien passer de plus entre eux. Bien sur le beau vampire ne se gênait pas pour faire des allusions, clins d'œil et toutes autres remarques à elle et Stefan, ce qui énervait au plus haut point son cadet. Mais il n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments, s'il en avait, à la jeune fille et n'avait jamais tenté de lui faire du mal.

-**C'est toi que j'aime**, poursuivit-elle.

Le regard de Stefan sembla s'illuminé, comme si un soleil était passé derrière ses yeux verts foncés. Il releva la tête, comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'il avait entendu provenait bien de la bouche de sa bien aimée. Elle le regarda, on pouvait lire à travers ses yeux tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'elle lui portait. En quelques secondes il se retrouva à ses cotés, assis sur le lit. Il passa son bras par-dessus son épaule et elle se blottit contre son torse. Le jeune homme lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille toute en lui caressant les cheveux. L'adolescente leva la tête afin d'embrasser celui qu'elle aimait, leurs lèvres allait se toucher quand des applaudissements se firent entendre au fond de la pièce.

Damon était nonchalamment assit sur le fauteuil ou s'était installer Stefan deux minutes plutôt. Il scruta brièvement les deux amoureux qui s'enlaçaient, puis arrêta d'applaudir.

-**Elena, je croyais que c'était mon tour de te rendre visite tard le soir dans ta chambre non** ? fit-il le plus innocemment du monde, **vous êtes tellement touchant tout les deux, Roméo et Juliette revisité.**

-**Damon, mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu…tu…**

Elena perçut un léger grognement provenant de sa gauche. Lorsqu'elle voulut s'informer de la réaction de Stefan celui –ci tourna la tête, fuyant son regard. Ses veines se durcirent, ses yeux se bordèrent de rouge, et ses crocs sortirent.

Depuis plusieurs semaines les relations entre lui et son frère c'étaient durement dégradés et à la moindre remarque de l'un ou de l'autre cela tournait mal…

Il tenta de bondir à la gorge de son frère, rongé par la jalousie mais celui-ci le stoppa net, lui enserrant la gorge avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher.

-**Et tu comptes essayer de me tuer, maintenant, tu es encore plus idiot que je le pensais. Grâce à ton merveilleux petit régime, tu ne tiendrais pas une minute devant moi avant que je ne te torde le cou **assena-t-il en rapprochant ses crocs du visage de son petit frère**. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de me donner en spectacle lança-t-il en regardant Elena un sourire au coin des lèvres, et je n'aimerai pas faire de la peine à cette jolie demoiselle alors je te laisse la vie sauve… pour ce soir, mais gare à toi si tu réessaye ce genre de coup foireux.**

-**Damon, lâche le, lâche le ! Je t'en supplie, fais le pour moi !**

Le vampire laissa retomber impudemment son frère sur le sol, lui jeta un regard aigri puis se retourna vers Elena. Elle lui adressa un regard dégoûté, déçu de son comportement plus qu'odieux. Comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment de discuter Damon disparut dans l'ombre de la nuit, après être passé par la fenêtre.

La jeune fille accourut au près de Stefan celui-ci suffoquait quelque peu au sol, se tenant la gorge avec ses mains comme pour essayer de capturer le plus d'air possible. Elle tenta de le redresser et l'aida à s'installer sur le lit. Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques instants, Stefan avait retrouvé son souffle. Il se leva, voulut s'approcher d'elle pour l'enlacer mais celle-ci s'extirpa de l'emprise de ses bras.

-**Stefan, je suis d'accord que ton frère s'est comporté comme …comme un… **Elena ne trouvait les mots pour décrire les actions du vampire ténébreux. **Ton frère est mauvais, il s'est comporté comme une ordure, mais tu ne t'es pas mieux comporté **s'emporta-t-elle** tu as agi comme un idiot, tu joues dans son jeu mais es- tu aussi bête que lui ? Je ne suis pas un lot a remporté, et il n'y a pas de compétitions entre vous deux. Il n'a jamais été question de choix, je sais ce que je veux, et je n'ai pas besoin de deux vampires se détestant dans ma vie. Je te veux toi, comme petit ami, tu es l'homme que j'aime, Damon n'est qu'un… qu'un ami proche mais avec toute vos querelles je ne sais plus quoi penser, ma vie est déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça sans que vous veniez la chamboulée chaque fois que vous vous trouvez dans la même pièce !**

Sur-ce elle ouvrit la fenêtre faisant clairement comprendre à Stefan qu'elle ne souhaitait pas sa présence ce soir. Il sortit non sans adresser un triste regard à celle qu'il aimait.

Elle s'effondra sur le lit, laissant couler ses larmes qu'elle avait retenu durant toute l'altercation. Au fond avait-elle menti à Stefan ? Damon était-il plus qu'un simple ami ? Et même savait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ?

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte de chambre pensant que c'était Jenna ou même Jeremy, elle répondit par un bref : Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Pourtant la porte s'ouvrit et une personne vint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

-**Au téléphone tu avais l'air d'avoir une sérieuse envie de discuter**

-**Bonnie tu es venue !** S'étonna Elena avec tout ça elle en avait oublié la venue de sa meilleure amie

-**Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Que c'est-il passer ? **S'enquit Bonnie**, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.**


	2. Révélations et doutes

**Voici le second chapitre de mon histoire. Laisser une petite review, j'adorerai lire vos avis et conseils**

-**Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire Bonnie, à cause de moi Stefan et Damon se détestent, ils ont même étés jusqu'à ce battre sous mes yeux, certes ils se détestent depuis 145 ans mais je n'ai fait que raviver cette haine. Je suis pire que Katherine ! Qui plus est, je suis égoïste, indécise, idiote… **déclara Elena d'un ton désespéré

-**Elena tu n'es pas Katherine, je ne l'ai pas connue mais tu peux en être sur, tu es quelqu'un de bien… et, quel était le sujet de leur dispute ?**

**-Une simple réflexion de Damon, comme il en a l'habitude, sarcastique et odieuse mais Stefan y a répondu et lui a sauté à la gorge…**Sa voix redoubla de sanglots.

-**Je comprends mais Elena crois moi, l'amour que Stefan a pour toi l'aveugle, et Damon le pousse à bout. Sans oublier qu'il est extrêmement jaloux et que si j'ai bien compris il a peur que l'histoire avec Katherine se répète **établi Bonnie, enlaçant Elena pour la réconforter

-**Oui tu as raison approuva la jeune femme, mais que puis je faire pour ne pas qu'ils se fusillent des yeux à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent, je ne VEUX pas me retrouver au milieu de leur guerre, si seulement ils pouvaient comprendre chacun ce que ressent l'autre, ils arriveraient peut-être à se pardonner…**souffla-elle.

-**Oui** acquiesçât son amie,** mais toute à l'heure tu as dit que tu étais… indécise de quoi voulais tu parler ?**

- **Je…euh... .De rien **menti-elle

**-Elena, je te connais, n'essaye pas de me mentir**

**-D'accord, et bien, comment dire, j'aime Stefan, je l'aime plus que tout mais, je me sens, attiré par …Damon, et je ne suis plus très sur qu'il n'y est que de l'amitié entre nous **déclara-elle à mi-voix

**-Damon !** Bonnie en resta bouche-bée, comment sa meilleure amie pouvait-elle tombé sous le charme du mauvais frère, d'un tueur, manipulateur, calculateur, et par-dessus tout un vampire ! Qui ne reniait pas sa véritable nature comme Stefan mais qui mordait la mort à plein crocs ! **Elena es-tu vraiment sur de tes sentiments pour Damon ? C'est un hypocrite et arrogant tueur de sang froid !**

-**Non, Bonnie je suis perdue, et Damon n'est pas juste ça, il est bien plus…il peut être tendre, gentil, attentionné, inquiet pour une autre personne que lui-même, et il peut même aimer d'un amour vrai et passionné, ce n'est qu'un masque.**

**-Elena je ne peux pas choisir à ta place et je ne pourrai te donner une opinion objective, seul toi peux faire ton choix, et pour leurs querelles, j'avoue n'avoir aucunes idées pour arranger ça.**

**-Merci Bonnie ça m'a fait du bien de parler de ça avec toi,** la remerciât la lycéenne

**-Les amis sont faits pour ça, et je serai toujours la pour toi. Je dois rentrer chez moi il se fait tard. **Bonnie l'enlaça une dernière fois, puis elle regagna le hall d'entrée accompagnée d'Elena. Une fois sa visiteuse partit la jeune femme remonta dans sa chambre afin de se coucher, il était déjà 23h00.

Damon errait dans les rues de Mystic Falls depuis plusieurs heures, les lampadaires s'étaient éteints depuis quelques minutes ce qui lui indiquait qu'il devait être aux alentours de minuit. Pour la première fois de sa « nouvelle vie » après sa mort il avait des regrets. Il regrettait non pas d'avoir menacé et fait du mal à son frère, mais il regrettait de l'avoir fait devant Elena. S'attaquer à son petit ami sous ses yeux n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle l'apprécie. Bien sur ce n'était pas la première fois que Damon s'en prenait à son cadet, il lui avait d'ailleurs infligé bien pire qu'un simple étranglement. Mais au fond de lui il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait autant de remords ? Pourquoi voulait-il lui plaire à elle ?

Toutes ses questions restaient en suspens et il ne pourrait obtenir de réponses qu'en interrogeant la personne directement concernée : Elena. Mais vu l'heure tardive mieux valait ne pas s'introduire chez elle pour « discuter ».Et puis le beau vampire le savait au fond de lui-même il était trop lâche pour oser retourner la voir aussi tôt. Alors il entreprit de retourner vers la maison familiale espérant ne pas croiser Stefan. Il n'avait nullement envie de voir cet abruti qui lui servait de frère se vanter d'avoir impressionné sa belle. Mais malheureusement pour lui, affaler sur le sofa du salon de l'immense demeure, Stefan fixait le feu de la cheminée. Damon voulut monter dans sa chambre incognito, mais il remarqua du verre éparpiller sur le sol. Effectivement deux vitres donnant sur le devant de la maison étaient éclatées en mille morceaux, la bibliothèque était à terre certains livres brulant au fond de l'immense cheminée. Damon, alors curieux de connaître les raisons qui avaient poussées son frère, habituellement doux comme un agneau à s'énerver de la sorte se servit un verre de Whisky et s'installa sur le fauteuil à la gauche de Stefan, celui-ci ne réagit même pas fixant toujours les flammes le regard vide.

**-Alors frangin, Elena n'a pas voulut d'un vampire dans son lit pour la nuit ?** l'interrogea Damon, d'un ton qui se voulait blagueur.

Aucune réponse, Stefan empoignât les accoudoirs du canapé comme s'il essayait de les réduire en miettes mais ne réagit pas à la question de son ainé.

**-Eh, Oh j'aimerai bien une réponse de ta part petit frère, à moins que tu aies perdu ta langue ? Il ne me semble pas te l'avoir arraché lorsque je t'ai pris à la gorge toute à l'heure.**

**-La ferme, Damon ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes me rabattre les oreilles avec tes réflexions. J'ai déjà bien assez subi ce soir, par ta faute, **souffla le plus jeune des frères alors qu'il était toujours immobile sur le canapé serrant les accoudoirs comme pour essayer de contrôler son envie de sauter sur son frère

**-Ah bon ? Et que c'est il passer après mon échappé furtif de la chambre de ta belle ?**

**- Elena ma rejeté, je veux dire, elle a avoué ne plus savoir quoi faire avec nous deux dans ses pattes et elle a dit : « je n'ai pas besoin de deux vampires se détestant dans ma vie » puis elle ma fait comprendre que je n'étais pas le bien venu ce soir ! Et par-dessus tout j'ai même l'impression que l'histoire se répète et qu'elle n'éprouve pas juste de l'amitié pour toi, et cela me rends dingue !**

Damon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, selon son cadet Elena avait des sentiments pour lui, et ce n'était pas juste de l'amitié. S'il avait été seul, un large sourire de satisfaction se serai dessiné sur son visage, mais mieux valait ne pas montrer ses faiblesses devant le jeune vampire.

**-Cela ne m'étonne pas aucune jeune femme ne peut résister à mon charme inhumain !**déclara-t-il lançant un clin d'œil afin de narguer Stefan, **je ferai bien d'aller rendre visite à Elena, si elle ressent quelques choses pour moi je pourrai facilement « jouer » avec elle.**

C'était le mot de trop Stefan bondit sur l'arrogant vampire qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre pensant que son jeune frère ne pourrai pas lui faire du mal vu son régime sans humain mais contre toute attente Stefan sorti un pieu qu'il détenait cacher dans l'accoudoir du sofa et le planta dans l'abdomen de Damon. Celui-ci vacilla puis s'effondra au sol tentant en vain de retirer le bout de bois.

**-Elena est à moi, et je ne te laisserai pas me la voler ou lui faire du mal **hurla-t-il alors que ses crocs étaient devenus apparent, **tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, me pousser à bout et me voler celle que j'aime plus que tout au monde, plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'aimer. Sache que tu te heurtes à un mur et que JAMAIS tu ne l'auras. Elena n'est pas Katherine !**

Sur ces mots Stefan regagnât sa chambre laissant son frère agoniser au sol, il savait très bien que celui-ci allait parvenir à retirer le pieu de son corps. Son but n'était pas de le tuer, bien qu'il en ait une envie irrésistible mais plutôt de lui faire comprendre à quel point il aimait Elena.

Pendant ce temps, Bonnie était rentrée chez elle. Assise sur son lit, manuels de magie éparpillés autour d'elle, elle les feuilletait depuis presque une heure, sans but précis. Elle voulait aider son amie du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elena ne supportait plus les « bagarres » entre les deux vampires. Et Bonnie ne supportait plus de voir son amie attristé pas leurs comportements. Alors qu'elle allait abandonner ses recherches, la jeune sorcière tomba sur un sort dont l'énoncé paraissait convenir à la perfection : Lorsque deux âmes s'entrechoquent sans se comprendre, les querelles sont inévitables. Pour les aider à se retrouver, et à ressentir ce que l'autre ressent, récitez cette formule à voix haute en disposant 4 bougies de couleurs des 4 éléments en cercle puis asseyez-vous au centre. Le sort était écrit dans une sorte de latin ce qui ne facilitait pas la compréhension de Bonnie mais elle décida de tenter le coup, prête à tous faire pour aider son amie.

La formule paraissait simple, mais seul un ingrédient semblait déjà plus compliqué à obtenir : il fallait une mèche de cheveux des deux « âmes en détresse »obtenu sans que ceux-ci sans rendent compte. Bien qu'avoir une mèche de cheveux de Stefan pouvais s'avérer assez simple, Damon ne la laisserait jamais approcher d'assez près pour qu'elle puisse lui dérober une mèche de sa tignasse noire de jais.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, effectivement après un coup d'œil à son réveil il s'avérait être 2h30 du matin. Elle réfléchirait à tout cela demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil elle aurait surement les idées plus claires !


	3. Mission

**Voici le troisième chapitre, un peu plus long que les deux premiers. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, je me fais toujours une joie de lire vos avis.**

Le soleil qui caressa son visage la réveilla en douceur. Mais cela ne changea en rien son humeur, Elena avait passé une nuit épouvantable, troublée par divers cauchemars dans lesquels les deux frères s'entretuaient après qu'elle est embrassée l'un ou l'autre… Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa penderie. Elle choisit au hasard ses vêtements du jour puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Elle arriva au lycée avec un quart d'heure d'avance. La jeune fille s'assit alors sur une des nombreuses tables de camping disposées sur la pelouse attendant que Bonnie ou Caroline vienne la rejoindre. Mais bien sur et pour la seconde fois ce ne fût pas la personne qu'elle attendait qui apparût. Stefan venait de descendre de sa voiture et s'avançait vers elle, lunettes noires et veste en cuir, la tête basse et les cheveux ébouriffés, il ne s'était même pas raser, et avait les mains dans ses poches. Mais il s'installa sur une autre table à 500 mètres d'elle, déposa son sac à ses cotés, joignit les mains, puis patienta n'adressant même pas un regard à la lycéenne. Elle comprit alors qu'il n'osait pas l'aborder et qu'il avait été vexé de sa réaction de la veille, alors qu'il voulait la protéger, elle l'avait rejeté l'accusant d'être aussi bête que son frère. Elle se leva de la table et vint se poster à ses cotés, le jeune homme tourna la tête et la regarda étonné.

-**Stefan je voulais m'excu…** débuta-elle mais le vampire la coupa

-**Non Elena ne t'excuse pas, je me suis comporté comme un idiot, jaloux et violent, et même la je me comporte encore comme tel, en m'étant assis à une table proche de la tienne attendant que tu fasses le premier pas comme un lâche…C'est à moi de m'excuser pour avoir sauté à la gorge de mon frère et de te pourrir la vie avec toutes nos incessantes chamailleries. Si tu ne veux plus de moi je comprendrais…**

-**Ne racontes pas de bêtises Stefan, je ne t'en veux pas, ou plus, c'est vrai que sur le coup cela m'avait vraiment déçu de ta part mais …**

La lycéenne enlaça son bien-aimé et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle s'éloigna de lui gardant toujours ses doigts emboités dans les siens. Leurs regards tendres furent interrompus par la sonnerie du portable d'Elena. Elle s'éloignât encore un peu de Stefan puis décrochât

**-Allô, ah Bonnie c'est toi, comment ? Oui il est la pourquoi ?...Euh pourquoi voudrait tu que je fasse ça ?...Vraiment ? Bon si c'est si important je le ferais même si je trouve ça très étrange de ta part. Ok à toute à l'heure, j'attends des explications. Bisous à bientôt.**

-** Que voulait-elle ? **l'interrogea Stefan

-**Tu n'as pas écouté ?** demanda la jeune femme perplexe

Il secoua la tête négativement

**-Eh bien elle ma demandé d'aller voir Caroline pour lui dire de passer la voir au self à midi,** mentit-elle suivant les conseils de son amie.

Elena n'aimait pas mentir à Stefan mais Bonnie lui avait défendu de lui dire la vérité, selon elle cela ferait échouer le plan. Bonnie lui avait demandé de récupérer une mèche de cheveux de Stefan. Et l'adolescente allait devoir trouver un moyen de récupérer les cheveux sans paraître suspecte au près de son petit-ami.

**-La salle de bain aurait-elle disparue de la maison Salvatore ?** dit-elle en rigolant, désignant sa tignasse négligée et sa légère barbe

-**Euh…Non la salle de bain est toujours présente mais, on va dire que je n'étais pas d'humeur à y faire un tour ce matin **répondit-il confus, mais laissant apparaitre un sourire amusé sur son visage.

La sonnerie retentit et les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe. Ils avaient tout les deux Histoire comme premier cour. Arrivés en classe ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles ne se quittant pas des yeux un seul instant. Mais leurs regards amoureux furent interrompus par Bonnie s'asseyant derrière Stefan et faisant de grands signes à Elena, tentant de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Elena consulta son téléphone, la jeune sorcière y avait laissé un message : _Je m'assoie derrière Stefan détourne son attention que je puisse m'occuper de ses cheveux._

C'était officiel Elena trouvait Bonnie complètement folle, obsédée par les cheveux de son petit copain. Mais si elle faisait cela c'est qu'il devait y'avoir une bonne raison. Comment détourner l'attention d'un vampire ? Même si elle lui parlait ou lui faisait des signes il sentirait forcément le ciseau dans sa crinière châtain foncé. Elle répondit à son amie :_ Comment veux-tu que je détourne son attention, c'est un vampire et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ses sens sont décuplés et ce n'est pas de simples regards doux qui le distrairont._

Quelques secondes plus tard, Elle reçu un autre texto : _Je connais quelque chose qui saura l'occuper bien assez longtemps pour que je lui coupe quelques cheveux : Ton sang !_

Elena en resta bouche-bée, Bonnie lui demandait de se blesser pour détourner l'attention de son amoureux afin de simplement lui prélever quelques cheveux pour une raison totalement absurde.

-_Es-tu devenue folle ? Stefan pourrait totalement disjoncter à la vue de mon sang, il pourrait révéler sa nature, et tous nous tuer par accident par la même occasion !_

_- Si tu veux vraiment réglée cette histoire entre lui et son frère tu dois me faire confiance, je ne peux rien te dire mais sache que j'ai besoin de ses cheveux._

Que faire ? Faire confiance à sa meilleure amie, et trahir son petit ami, en se mettant en danger autant elle que lui ? Ou ne pas écouter Bonnie, faire comme si de rien n'était et continuer de suivre le cours ? Il faut avouer que la dernière phrase de la sorcière débutante l'avait intriguée.

Elena pris son compas, coté pointe et demanda à son voisin **:- Pique moi le doigt s'il te plait juste pour que le sang coule un peu.** Le garçon d'à coté parut tout d'abord étonné mais ne discuta pas, après plusieurs incitation de la lycéenne et planta la pointe du compas dans son index. Une petite goutte de sang perla sur le doigt de la jeune fille qui appuya un peu pour être sur que l'odeur arrive bien jusqu'au nez du vampire. Et ce fut mission accomplie, Stefan sembla tout d'abord paniqué, cherchant des yeux d'où venait cette odeur. Elena replanta légèrement le compas afin d'agrandir l'entaille. Stefan la repéra et l'observa incompréhensif. Son regard disait : Elena ça va ?tu n'as pas trop mal ? Comment t'es tu fais ça ? Mais ses veines et crocs qui commençaient à apparaitre disaient plutôt : Saute-lui dessus et dévore-la, vu l'odeur elle doit être succulente, et pour ne pas laisser de trace tue tout les autres élèves. Mais la jeune femme savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il préférait se planter un pieu dans le cœur immédiatement plutôt que de lui faire ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure. L'adolescent centenaire essaya de se contrôler, cachant son visage dans ses mains, mais son comportement étrange ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Mr Saltzman, il allait intervenir quand il remarqua les crocs de son élève. Il arrêta son cour et chercha lui aussi des yeux la raison de cette attitude bizarre. Elena alors confuse montra discrètement son doigt au professeur. Celui- ci compris immédiatement.

**-Écouter tous j'ai quelques choses à faire, des dossiers à aller chercher pour le cours, en attendant ce sera Mr Donovan qui surveillera la classe.**

Il se dirigea vers la table de Stefan toujours tous crocs dehors, le pris par le bras et l'emmena hors de la pièce cachant son visage derrière son paquet de feuilles.

Une fois le professeur et l'élève vampire sortit, Elena demanda a Bonnie :** Alors tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?**

-**Oui c'est bon **répondit la sorcière montrant la mèche de cheveux qu'elle tenait dans sa main. **Désolé de t'avoir obligé à faire ça, je sais que… ça te fais de la peine de le voir comme ça**

**-Oui et j'espère que j'ai fais ça pour une bonne raison, Bonnie Bennet, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir simplement demandé ?**

**-Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en rende compte sinon cela ne fonctionnera pas**

**-Qu'est-ce-qui ne fonctionnera pas ? Bonnie, pourrai-je avoir de bonnes explications ?**

-** Hum… Non pas tout de suite j'ai encore besoin de ton aide, et la je crois que tu va devoir te débrouiller toute seule, tu ne pourras pas faire que diversion**…

**-Je m'attends au pire avec toi Bonnie maintenant, que vais-je devoir faire ? Demander à Damon de venir prendre le thé chez moi et d'adopter le régime de Stefan ?**

La lycéenne afro-américaine secoua négativement la tête.

-**Ou alors cette fois ce sera à Damon que l'on va devoir faire une petite coupe de cheveux ? Ce serait géniale** dit-elle ironiquement énervé par la dernière chose qu'elle venait de faire contre son fiancé.

**- C'est exact **! Acquiesçât la jeune fille

**-T'es pas sérieuse ? Et c'est quoi ton plan cette fois, que je m'égorge sous ces yeux puis lui coupe une mèche dans mon dernier souffle ?**

**-Non…Elena calme toi, je suis désolé pour Stefan mais tu verras ça en vaut la peine, et, pour Damon tu trouveras une solution j'en suis sure.**

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, trouver une solution. C'est tous ce que son amie lui conseillait : « tu trouveras une solution »

Leur discussion fut interrompu par Mr Saltzman qui se rasseyait à son bureau, Stefan n'était pas avec lui, remarqua Elena.

Les autres heures de cours passèrent lentement, l'élève n'écoutant pratiquement rien à la leçon, trop occupé à penser à Stefan, comment allait-il ? Lui en voulait-il ? Et Bonnie qui lui avait demandée pratiquement l'impossible : récupérer une mèche de cheveux de Damon !

Enfin la sonnerie retentit interrompant les rêveries de la jeune femme. Elle sortit de la classe, espérant trouver Stefan l'attendant dans le couloir. Mais personne n'était là. Elena rentra donc chez elle, sans même passer au Mystic Grill : Elle n'était pas d'humeur à joué au billard en riant.

Pendant toute la journée il était resté dans l'immense demeure familiale, ne faisant que boire (sang et Whisky) et regarder le plafond, son frère était parti si tôt en cours ce matin qu'il ne s'était même pas croisé. Il se demandait toujours comment une petite humaine naïve pouvait avoir autant d'effet sur lui. D'habitude Damon ce serait trouvé une belle femme pour la nuit, l'aurait hypnotisé et ce serait nourri sur elle jusqu'au petit matin. Mais non, pas cette nuit, ni aujourd'hui, l'arrogant vampire s'en voulait un peu. Mais de quoi ? Lui même n'en était pas très sur.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées

**-Stefan si c'est toi tu dois être au courant que tu peux rentrer sans frapper **cria-t-il riant intérieurement.

La porte s'ouvrit et Damon sut instantanément que ce n'était pas Stefan. La démarche de l'invité était gracieuse et hésitante, et son odeur appétissante. Tout le contraire de son frère vampire !

**-Damon tu es la !** déclara Elena étonné, découvrant le vampire dans le salon, elle aurait préféré trouver l'autre frère avachi sur ce fauteuil mais c'était l'ainé qui était là.

**-Oui je suis bien là, toi, tu aurais préféré trouver Stefan sur ce canapé plutôt que moi je me trompe ?**

-**Euh, non **répondit la jeune fille confuse d'être aussi transparente.

**-Mais puisque je suis là, entre, approche, je ne mords pas…enfin si mais la je suis repu !** Son ton se voulait blagueur mais il ne faisait nullement rire son invitée.

**-Ecoute Damon pour hier soir, je ne souhaite pas en parler, je cherchais juste Stefan, mais il n'est pas là alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici !**

**-Attends un peu,** il s'était levé à toute vitesse et lui retenait le bras alors qu'elle avait commencé à s'en aller. **Je, j'ai quelque chose à te dire**.

**-Ah oui ? Et quoi ? **L'adolescente semblait intriguée par les paroles du beau vampire.

**-Et bien je voulais…m'excu…**les mots de Damon étaient devenus des murmures si bien que aucune oreilles humaine n'aurait pu l'entendre

**- T'excu…quoi ?**

L'homme ténébreux mis son égo de coté et débuta : **Elena, je m'excuse pour hier soir et pour toutes les fois ou je t'ai fais de la peine, je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses, et je suis jaloux, extrêmement jaloux !** Les mots avaient coulés comme de l'eau, si vite que même lui ne c'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il disait.

**-De quoi ou de qui es tu jaloux ?**

**-Stefan !,** sa voix était devenue presque inaudible mais Elena avait compris

**-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Stefan, tu as l'air de tellement le détester et ce ne serait que de la jalousie ? Elle ne comprenait pas toute ces révélations, ce brusque retournement de situation.**

**-Non je le déteste toujours autant mais je suis jaloux d'une seule chose chez lui, d'une chose qu'il a et que je n'ai pas.**

-**Quoi dont ?**

**-TOI !**

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Était-ce une hallucination ? Elle chercha l'ainé des Salvatore du regard, demandant une explication. Mais Damon ne semblait pas près à en dire plus.

Dans un geste totalement imprévu, Elle se jeta au cou du jeune homme et l'enlaça très fort.

Après quelques minutes ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Damon avait un regard qui posait tant de questions, auquel Elena ne pourrait certainement pas répondre, mais il avait l'air…Satisfait ? Etait-ce de la joie que la jeune fille lisait sur le visage du garçon ténébreux?

**-Da, Damo, Damon, je… je suis désolé je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça, mais…**l'adolescente était plus que confuse, bien qu'elle avait remarqué le léger sourire du vampire.

Pour toute réponse, Damon approcha prudemment ses lèvres de sa joue et y déposa un baiser.

Après quelques secondes il tenta de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois mais la jeune femme s'écarta calmement de lui.

-**Damon, si ton frère nous trouvait ainsi… ça irait très mal aussi bien pour toi que pour moi, mais surtout pour toi ! Et, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, j'aime Stefan…et je lui serai fidèle **déclara-t-elle essayant d'être convaincante.

**-Un baiser n'engage à rien, Elena…** souffla le vampire d'un ton charmeur.

Elle avait la tête baissé fixant le sol, non pas qu'elle avait honte de ses dernière actions, enfin si elle en avait légèrement honte, mais plutôt car elle savait que si elle croisait les yeux bleu pâle du vampire brun, elle ne pourrait plus rien lui refuser.

**-Elena , regarde-moi, ne t'inquiète pas je, je ne dirai rien à Stefan bien que j'en serai extrêmement tenté, mais, si tu veux que cela reste entre nous, je garderai le secret mais s'il te plait, un seul baiser.** Le beau jeune homme implorait presque la jeune fille, lui relevant délicatement le menton afin de pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans ses prunelles noisette.

-** Non Damon, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas être comme Katherine, je ne veux pas vous faire souffrir tout les deux. J'aime Stefan**. La lycéenne avait dit cela comme pour s'en persuader elle-même, elle aimait Stefan, Oui elle aimait Stefan !

**- Même si tu fais tout pour ne pas lui ressembler tu es déjà comme elle, tu as conquis nos cœurs, aussi bien celui de Stefan que… que…le….mien **! Les mots étaient sortis difficilement mais Damon s'en sentait soulagé, il lui avait dit, ou du moins fait comprendre : Il l'aimait.

L'atmosphère devenait très pesante, Damon était vraiment proche d'Elena si bien que si elle bougeait légèrement sa tête, elle heurterait celle du vampire.

**-Damon je dois partir, il est déjà tard, et, Jenna va s'inquiéter**, elle se glissa sur le coté échappant au regard tendre du garçon.

Puis alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte quelque chose lui revint en tête : Bonnie, elle lui avait demandé une mèche de cheveux de Damon. Elena eu une idée.

**-Damon j'ai une dernière chose à te demander**

-**Tout ce que tu veux, va s'y !** bien qu'il soit perplexe il était tout de même intrigué par la demande de la jeune femme.

**-Tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais, est-ce-que je pourrai avoir une mèche de tes cheveux **?

Pourquoi lui mentir ou essayer de trouver quelconque ruse, on ne pouvait pas piéger un vampire tel que lui, même si Bonnie lui avait demandé de faire ça sans qu'il en soit au courant, elle n'avait pas le choix, autant lui demander directement !

**-Hum, souhaiterai tu me jeter un sort ?**ria le jeune homme,** non sérieusement Elena que veux tu ?** l'interrogea-t-il reprenant son sérieux.

-**Damon je ne blaguais pas !**

-**Bon et bien, j'accepte, a une condition !**Il était peut-être amoureux d'elle mais n'en était pas devenu stupide au point de lui donner quelque chose sans une petite condition, après tout si c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

**-Va s'y !**

**- Embrasse-moi !** déclara-t-il naturellement.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Embrasse-moi, ou sinon je garde tous mes cheveux sur ma tête !**

Elena était perdue, si elle voulait vraiment aider Bonnie et obtenir les cheveux, elle devrait…l'embrasser. Au fond, est-ce-que cela en valait vraiment la peine ? Pas que d'embrasser Damon devait être désagréable, d'ailleurs il avait des années de pratique niveau baiser, mais trahir son petit ami, Stefan. Après tout elle avait confiance en sa meilleure amie, et celle-ci lui avait affirmé que cela en valait le coup !

**-Elena, je n'aime pas forcer les gens…en faite si j'adore, mais je n'aime pas te contraindre, toi ! Or si c'est la seule manière pour que tu m'em…pour que j'obtienne ce que je veux…, **Le vampire avait adopté un ton sarcastique, sur de lui, et en même temps suppliant.

**-D'accord !**consentit la jeune fille, **mais c'est uniquement parce que tu poses des conditions, et, s'il te plait, que cela reste entre nous.**

**-Je resterai muet comme un mort, vu que je suis mort,** railla-t-il mais Elena ne broncha pas.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, la collant au mur, fit glisser subtilement sa main le long de sa joue, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, puis il l'embrassa, au début elle ne bougea pas, savourant le goût de ses lèvres, ce moment unique, cette sensation d'être au paradis, puis, alors qu'il voulut s'écarter un peu, elle lui agrippa la nuque le ramenant vers elle, et l'embrassa de plus belle. Il parut tout d'abord surpris mais se laissa faire avec jubilation, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Après quelques secondes qui parurent durée une éternité, elle se détacha de lui.

_« Je comprend pourquoi mon frère semble succomber à chacun de tes baisers _»voila ce qu'aurait dit Damon dans une toute autre situation, une réflexion remplit de sarcasme et d'humour franchement spécial. Mais pourquoi gâché tout en parlant de Stefan à Elena alors que maintenant seul eux deux comptait ?

- Je** euh, tu embrasse comme un dieu.** Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, Elena avait juste dit ce qu'elle pensait mais avait avoué à Damon qu'elle avait apprécié ce moment, alors que cela aurait du être une condition pas très agréable à accomplir. Embrassait-il mieux que son frère cadet ? Elena ne le savait pas et ne souhaitais surtout pas les comparer. Comment comparer le feu et la glace, la passion et l'amour, la fougue et la tendresse ?

**-Tu n'as rien à m'envier tu es une vrai déesse !** Wow lui aussi avait dit ça sous le feu de l'action !

-**Je dois y aller maintenant, vraiment, Jenna va m'étriper si je ne suis pas rentrer dans 15 minutes,** conclut-elle troublée.

-**Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?** lui fit-il calmement remarqué.

Elle l'observa incompréhensive, le beau brun saisit un ciseau et se coupa une mèche de ses cheveux charbonneux, et les déposa dans sa main.

Elle n'argumenta pas, déposa les cheveux dans un sachet que Bonnie lui avait confié et sortit de l'immense demeure adressant un dernier regard à Damon.


	4. Explications

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, on peut remarquer que Stefan est un peu moins calme que dans la série, et il a des sautes d'humeurs je dirai que c'est parce que entre temps il s'est passé plein de choses entre lui et son frère qui font qu'il se mets en colère à la moindre occasion. J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours, une petite review pour avoir votre avis me fait toujours très plaisir !  
-**

De retour chez elle, Elena enleva sa veste et s'allongea sur son lit, essayant de se remettre de ses émotions. Ces derniers jours, tout le monde devenait très étrange autour d'elle, trop étrange. Bonnie obsédée par des cheveux, Stefan violent, rancunier et négligé, Damon tendre, amoureux, et agréable. Elle sortit son portable de la poche arrière de son jean et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie, mieux valait se débarrasser au plus vite des cheveux des Salvatore.

**-Allo Bonnie, c'est Elena, j'ai eu ce que tu voulais, tu peux venir les chercher si tu veux.**

**-Vraiment ? Aussi vite Wow Elena je ne te croyais pas si perspicace. Comment as-tu fait ? Tu ne lui a pas simplement demandé j'espère ?**

Il fallait mieux ne pas lui dire de quelle manière elle avait obtenue ceci, si elle voulait que leur baiser reste secret.

-**Je l'ai distrait avec une poche de sang que j'ai « accidentellement » fait tomber au sol, puis je lui ai arraché quelque cheveux lui faisant croire que je venais de glisser et que je ne faisais que me rattraper. Elena savait très bien que cette stratégie n'aurait pas réellement marché, mais elle faisait un excellent mensonge.**

**-Ok géniale, je passerai demain vu que nous n'avons pas classe, enfin si tu es libre ?** ajouta la jeune sorcière, gobant l'histoire de son amie

**- Oui pas de problème, à demain Bonnie **termina la lycéenne.

Enfin elle pouvait se détendre, la journée venait de s'achever, une journée bien remplie.

Après diner la jeune femme se coucha tôt, fatigué par tous ces retournements de situation.

Le lendemain matin Elena fut réveiller par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte, mais après réflexion elle s'aperçut que l'ont frappait à la fenêtre. Qui était assez fou pour venir toquer aux carreaux en pleine journée ?

Damon !

**-Tu es fou ! Que fais-tu ici ? Si Jenna te voyais, ou même si n'importe qui d'autre t'apercevait, et si Stefan savait que tu étais la ?** Paniqua la jeune fille.

**-Détends-toi je suis assez malin pour passer inaperçu, tu doutes de moi ?** Lança le vampire

**-Non mais c'est tout de même risqué, et pour Stefan s'il te trouve la…**

**-Relax, Je suis la parce que je le cherche justement, il n'est pas rentré la nuit dernière, **la coupa- il

**-Tu t'inquiète pour lui toi aussi, **soupira-t-elle

**-Non je me contrefiche de ce qu'il fait mais, je ne veux pas qu'il révèle notre nature, ou…**

**-Ne mens pas, je sais que tu tiens à ton frère et que tu l'aime **rétorqua l'adolescente

**-Baliverne chère amie, Mr Stefan Salvatore est seulement autorisé à vivre ici, et je lui laisse la vie uniquement parce que j'aime le torturer **discouru le ténébreux garçon adoptant un ton ancien.

**- N'essayez pas de me froisser Mr Damon Salvatore rien de ce que vous pourriez argumentez ne me fera changer d'opinion : Vous aimez votre frère et je le sais tout aussi bien que vous ! **S'exclama-t-elle se prenant au jeu de l'ainé des Salvatore.

**-Bon j'en ai marre de parler comme ça, le langage moderne est plus approprié, sinon pour hier soir…**poursuivit-il

**-Damon, c'était juste une condition, je n'ai fait ça que parce que j'y étais contrainte** mentit Elena

**-Tu avais l'air d'avoir plutôt apprécié il me semble non ? Après en avoir redemandé et m'avoir qualifié de « Dieu »** jubila le bel homme brun.

**-Oui mais s'il te plait Damon, ne…**

**-Oui je sais, Motus et bouche cousus** !annonça-t-il

**-Damon tu dois partir s'il te plait Bonnie va arriver et si elle te trouve là…**

**-Aie aie aie**

**-Exactement**

En un courant d'air il avait disparut.

Après s'être habiller et avoir petit déjeuné, Elena s'installa devant la télévision attendant l'arrivée de son invitée, Jenna vint la rejoindre.

**-J'ai entendu du bruit dans ta chambre ce matin, il y'avait quelqu'un ? Stefan peut-être ?** Débuta la jeune tante.

**-Non, j'étais seule,** assura-Elena

**-Tu sais Elena que tu peux tout me dire, je ne te punirai pas pour avoir laissé Stefan dormir ici la nuit dernière, à vrai dire si, je préfère que chacun dorme chez soi avoua-t-elle un riant, mais je te trouve étrange ces derniers jours : je t'entends sangloter dans ta chambre tard le soir, tu ne me parles presque plus…**

**-Oui je sais, excuse moi Jenna, en ce moment…**la coupa gentiment sa nièce

-**Bien, n'hésite pas à venir me voir** termina tante Jenna avant de retourner faire la vaisselle.

La sonnette retentit, Elena alla ouvrir espérant cette fois ci que ce serait bien la personne qu'elle attendait.

**-Salut Elena, je ne viens pas trop tôt j'espère ?** Commença Bonnie

-**Non, non je suis réveillé depuis longtemps,** lui répondit la jeune fille, _à vrai dire Damon c'est chargé de me réveiller en toquant aux carreaux _pensa-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers l'étage et se rendirent dans la chambre d'Elena

**-Tient voila leurs cheveux, maintenant, Bonnie s'il te plaît pourrai-je avoir une explication ?**

**-Elena, tu es têtue, sois patiente, si mon plan fonctionne tu verras tout de suite que ça a marché et je t'expliquerai plus en détails **la convainquit la jeune sorcière

**-Et si cela ne fonctionne pas ? **L'interrogea la lycéenne perplexe

**-Ca marchera,** la persuada Bonnie en souriant.

Les deux amies passèrent la journée chez Elena, se racontant histoire du jour, ragots du lycée, relations des collégiens etc.

Mais le soir venu alors que Bonnie venait de quitter la maison, quelqu'un pour la seconde fois de la journée frappa aux vitres

**-Damon si c'est encore toi sache que je n'ai rien à te dire**, tonna l'adolescente afin d'être entendu de son visiteur, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il aurait entendu même si elle avait chuchoté, toute en ouvrant les rideaux afin de déverrouiller la fenêtre.

L'ombre humaine s'infiltra par cette fenêtre, et à la lueur de la lampe il s'avéra que ce n'était pas l'ainé des Salvatore qui lui rendait une visite nocturne.

**-Stefan !**

**- Alors comme ça, Damon est déjà venue ici ? Plusieurs fois ?** S'énerva le vampire

**-Stefan j'étais si inquiète, et oui ton frère est venue ce matin, parce qu'il te cherchait, il se trouve que nous nous inquiétions pour toi !** s'exclama la jeune fille exaspérer par l'attitude de son petit-ami.

**-Lui s'inquiéter pour moi ? Elena il a passé sa vie, enfin toute son éternité à me torturer, il m'avait promis une éternité de misère, il tient parole, et plus que je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé, et après tu crois qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ?** déclara le jeune homme la prenant par les épaules.

-**Stefan, s'il te plaît n'abordons pas le sujet de ton frère démoniaque maintenant, je m'inquiétais pour toi, ou était tu ? **Questionna la lycéenne.

Il esquiva la question. **Elena pourquoi, je veux dire, était-ce un accident ?**continua le cadet des Salvatore plus sérieusement.

-**De quoi ?**

**-En cours d'histoire, t'es tu coupé volontairement ?**

**-Ecoute Stefan je ne vais pas te mentir, oui c'était volontaire ! Mais ça ma fait beaucoup de peine de faire ça, te voir souffrir, te battre contre toi-même**…

Son visage s'assombrit un peu plus.

**-Stefan, je m'excuse, je regrette ce que j'ai fais mais j'avais une raison. **Elle remarqua que le jeune homme ne l'écoutait déja plus elle essaya de recapter son attention: **Stefan je t'aime et je m'excuse pour l'accident durant le cour mais laisse moi t' t'aime répéta-elle tout bas.**

Elena avait prononcé ces deux derniers mots pensant qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir faire réagir positivement son petit copain vampire, mais sa réaction fut exactement le contraire de ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

**-Tu m'aimes, tu répète sans cesse que tu m'aime, mais alors, j'ai du halluciné, car quand on aime quelqu'un on ne saute pas au cou de son frère !**

**-Co…comment sait tu ça ?** demanda Elena troublée

**-Ah et tu comptais garder ça secret ? Au moins Katherine avait assez de cran pour nous faire savoir qu'elle nous aimait tous les deux ! **Lança le jeune homme crispé

-**Stefan, tais toi et laisse moi t'expliquer ! Premièrement qu'as-tu réellement vu au juste ? **demanda la jeune femme reprenant de l'assurance **deuxièmement ou étais-tu passé ? Troisièmement pour le cours d'histoire c'est Bonnie qui m'a demandé de faire ça.**

-**Ce que j'ai vu, toi et mon frère parliez dans le salon alors que je revenais des bois, je suis resté dans l'ombre du hall, et je t'ai vu lui sauter au cou, et l'enlacer, ça Ok ça passe encore mais quand j'ai vu qu'il ta embrasser sur la joue, et que tu la laisser faire, sans était trop, je suis parti sans même me retourner. Deuxièmement ou j'étais ? Pas bien loin, je suis allez à Duke,et j'ai passer la nuit et toute la journée à chasser dans les forêts environnante. Troisièmement, pourquoi Bonnie t'a-t-elle demandé de faire ça ? **Continua l'adolescent centenaire tout en se calmant un peu.

Elena était quelque peu rassurée, certes il avait vu le baiser sur la joue de Damon, mais il n'avait pas surpris leur torride baiser-condition.

**-Je te jure Stefan que je n'en sais rien, mais elle m'a promis de m'expliquer bientôt. **Expliqua-t-elle.

**-D'accord, Elena excuse moi de m'être emporté, je, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment, je m'énerve facilement, trop facilement, et j'ai peur de te faire du mal, un jour, sous l'effet de la colère**

**-Stefan je te fais confiance, tu ne me blesseras jamais volontairement…**

**-De toute manière je ne supporterai pas de te faire souffrir, et je préfèrerai avaler un verre de verveine et me jeter dans les flammes que de continuer à « vivre » avec cette culpabilité si jamais cela devait arriver.**

**-Mais ça n'arrivera pas, ne sois pas pessimiste ! Stefan, je t'aime, et pour Damon…**

Etait-elle prête à lui avouer qu'elle avait également des sentiments pour son frère ? Elle même n'en était pas certaine, amour, attirance ou amitié tout se mélangeait.

Elle n'eut pas à en dire plus à propos de l'ainé des Salvatore, Stefan l'attira délicatement vers lui, et déposa une cascade de baisers sur ses joues, son menton, ses lèvres, son cou. Lorsque Stefan l'embrassait, elle se sentait sereine, en sécurité, dans une bulle ou seul elle et lui pouvait se voir, se parler, se comprendre.

**-Tu ne m'en veux plus ? **S'enquit-elle soucieuse

**-Non, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse, je t'aime tellement** susurra le vampire amoureux.

**-Moi aussi**

Comme si un moment parfait ne pouvait exister, le téléphone d'Elena sonna, gâchant leur étreinte.

**-Allô**

**-Allô, Elena ? C'est Damon, des nouvelles de Stefan ?** Se préoccupa-t-il en premier lieu.

**-Oui, il est ici, tout va bien**

**-Tu es sur ? Vraiment certaine ?**

**-Damon, je fais bien plus confiance à Stefan qu'a toi, alors oui, j'en suis certaine il va bien.**

**-Ok, alors à plus tard, biz **termina le vampire

**-Qu'as-tu dit ?**

**-Bye !** Acheva-t-il une seconde fois

Stefan s'était levé d'un bond prêt à sauter par la fenêtre.

**-Stefan, qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire ?**

**-Tuer mon frangin, et pour de bon cette fois !**

**-Mais ça va pas la tête, pourquoi ? Il n'a rien fait**

**-Ah oui, mais es-tu donc aveugle Elena ? Il t'aime, son petit « bisous » à la fin de sa communication, son baiser sur ta joue, le fait qu'il vienne te rendre visite dans ta chambre !** Explosa le vampire cadet.

**-Non, enfin peut-être, mais est-ce une raison pour le tuer ? Stefan réfléchis, ne fais pas la même erreur qu'avec Katherine, une erreur qui causera votre mort à tout les deux ! **Tenta de le résonné la jeune fille

**-Ecoute, Elena j'ai besoin de savoir une chose. Une chose et une seule !**

**-Quoi ?** l'interrogea-t-elle

**- Qui aimes-tu vraiment, Moi ou Damon ?**

**-Je, heu, mais…**

**-Je te laisse jusqu'à demain, même heure, fais ton choix Lui ou moi .Je te jure de partir si tu le choisis et je n'interférerai plus dans votre relation mais j'ai BESOIN de savoir !**

**-Stefan non attend…**

Mais il était déjà parti, envolé, disparu dans la nuit noire, les rideaux volant au gré du vent.

Elena appela sa meilleure amie, en ce moment elle lui téléphonait de plus en plus souvent, elle seule pouvait comprendre les problèmes qu'elle avait avec les Salvatore.

-**Allô Bonnie, c'est moi, désolé de te déranger, mais il y'a encore un problème. Maintenant il me demande de choisir **souffla la jeune femme au téléphone

**-Qui ? Comment ça ?**demanda sa meilleure amie

-**Stefan, il m'a demandé de choisir entre lui et son frère, avant demain soir, il a menacé de le tuer, et il a dit qu'il partira pour toujours si je choisis Damon, **Continua d'expliquer la jeune femme tout en se calmant

**-Elena, je, je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas ou est le problème, tu aime Stefan alors choisis le, et Damon partira comme vous l'avez toujours voulut non ?**proposa-t-elle

**-Oui je l'aime, mais le problème c'est que j'ai besoins de Damon, même en tant qu'ami, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je tiens à lui et je, je ne sais pas si je pourrai choisir demain.**

**-Pourquoi dont ? L'amour n'est-il pas plus forte que l'amitié ?**

Mais, y'avait-il vraiment que de l'amitié entre elle et Damon ?

**-Oui tu as raison, Bonnie mais...**

**-Tu es encore tracassée par tes sentiments pour les deux frères Salvatore…**soupira la jeune sorcière

**-Oui**

**-Elena repose toi, après une bonne nuit de sommeil tu auras les idées plus claires pour faire ton choix.**

**-Je n'en suis pas certaine mais merci quand même, Bonne nuit,** Conclut la lycéenne alors qu'elle se rendait compte que sa meilleure souhaitait abréger la conversation.

**-Bonne nuit, Bye**

Elena se blotti contre ses oreillers fixant le cadre contenant la photo de ses défunts parents, s'enfouissant sous les draps, elle s'endormit rapidement, tentant d'oublier ses soucis.  
-

Bonnie quant à elle, décida qu'il était temps de faire cesser ces tensions entre les frères vampires. Elle en avait assez de voir son amie déchirée entre les Salvatore, et anéanti par leurs continuelles disputes.

De retour chez elle, elle disposa 4 bougies en forme de cercle, s'y assit au centre. Elle approcha les cheveux des flammes : ils s'embrasèrent immédiatement, elle les disposa dans une coupelle, les laissant finir leurs combustions. Puis s'attela à réciter la complexe formule en latin.

A la fin du sort, les flammes s'activèrent brièvement puis s'éteignirent tout aussi rapidement. Il ne restait plus qu'a voir si le sortilège avait fonctionné sur les deux frères...


	5. Deux en un!

**5eme Chapitre, vous allez enfin pouvoir savoir si le sort à fonctionner… Il y'a également quelques Flash back, ils ne sont pas indispensables à l'histoire mais j'avais envie de montrer la complicité des deux frères comme je l'imaginais lorsqu'ils étaient petits,n'oublier pas de laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !**

Stefan était étendu sur son lit, essayant de se laisser gagner par le sommeil, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait…Alors qu'il pensait être immobile, il sentait son corps bouger, au rythme des pas d'un autre…

Il ouvrit les yeux et apparut devant lui la forêt, sombre et lugubre. Il semblait avancer vers une maison, sa maison ! Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas d'être sorti après être revenus de chez Elena…

* * *

Damon rentrait chez lui après une de ses habituelles longues ballades dans la forêt. Son frère devait être de retour, à moins qu'il ait passé la nuit chez Elena. Celui-ci avait quelques explications à lui fournir, à propos de sa disparition. Mais l'ainé des Salvatore se sentait étrange, comme épié par quelqu'un, alors qu'il avançait dans la nuit noire, il avait l'impression qu'une voix résonnait dans sa tête…

* * *

Le cadet des Salvatore ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il bougeait, avançait mais ne pouvait contrôler ses mouvements. Il tenta alors de parler.

**_-Euh y'a quelqu'un ?_** Commença le jeune homme mal assuré.

**-Oui moi, mais ou es tu ?** Lui répondit une autre voix, qu'il crut reconnaitre mais dont la provenance restait mystérieuse.

**_-Damon c'est toi ?_**

-**Bien sur que c'est moi imbécile, tu ne reconnais plus ton vieux frangin ?** Le taquina-t-il

_-**Très drôle, j'ai l'impression qu'une chose très bizarre est en train de se produire**_

**-Comme…. ?**

**_-Comme si nous étions dans le MEME corps, Damon, on est dans le même corps_,**répéta-il_** ou du moins je suis dans le tient, mais je ne peux rien contrôler **_s'affola le jeune vampire.

**-J'avais remarqué, à vrai dire, j'ai deviné lorsque j'ai commencé à entendre tes pensées il y'a de cela quelques secondes. Hum toi, dans mon corps, cela risque d'être embêtant…pour toi puisque tu ne peux rien faire à part regarder écouter etc.… je sens que je vais m'amuser **! S'excita le garçon brun aux yeux bleu pâles.

**-_Mais ça n'a rien de marrant, il faut arranger ça et vite, je ne vais pas le supporter très longtemps, d'ailleurs j'entends aussi tes pensées, tu comptais vraiment passer ta soirée à boire affalé sur le canapé du salon ?_**

**-Oui mais vu la situation j'ai des choses bien plus marrantes à faire que de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, un verre de Whisky à la main,** plaisanta-il

**_-S'il te plaît, Damon rentre à la maison, et va voir dans les livres que nous stockons dans la bibliothèque, peut-être y aurait-il quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider…_**le supplia son frère cadet

**-Ca peut attendre demain, frérot tu va enfin pouvoir t'amuser en ma compagnie, et puis de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix non ? Alors profite du charme et de la débauche de ton frangin !**

_-**Non, ou vas-tu ? Damon arrête toi, arrête ! **_S'énerva le vampire qui n'avait malheureusement aucun contrôle sur la situation et qui se devait de suivre son frère alors que celui-ci venait de faire demi-tour et se dirigeait vers Grove-Hill.

-Et Stefan une dernière chose, j'avoue bien aimer cela mais évite de penser à** tes prouesses auprès de ta belle pendant que… tu es dans ma tête, j'aime me rincer l'œil mais ce que vous faites au lit ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça **! Rit Damon tout en courant dans les bois.

**_-Damon ! La ferme ! _**lui ordonna son cadet

**-Très bien, très bien, je te prévenais juste…**

Les deux frères, enfin surtout Damon vu que Stefan était obligé de le suivre, passèrent la nuit dans divers bars, le plus vieux des Salvatore s'amusait comme un fou, hypnotisant quelques filles qu'il ramena à la maison et avec qui il passa la nuit. Tous ces remords de la veille était partis en fumée sous la perspective distrayante d'obliger son frère à suivre tout ses faits et geste !

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil filtrait à travers les interstices des volets le vampire aux yeux bleus voulut se lever afin de reconduire ces compagnes de la nuit jusqu'à Grove Hill, ne leurs laissant pour seul souvenir qu'un mal de tête et une gueule de bois. Mais il ne pouvait bouger !

**-On dirait qu'il y'a un retournement de situation Damon**

**_- Stefan mais que ce passe-t-il ? Qu'as-tu fait je ne peux plus bouger !_**

**- Exactement comme moi cette nuit, grand frère…** déclara Stefan plus que satisfait d'avoir repris le contrôle. Il n'était plus dans le corps de Damon, mais dans le sien, et ce depuis le lever du jour. A ce moment la, alors que son aîné dormait profondément, fatigué par sa nuit agité, lui ne dormait pas et avait vu le corps de son frère se transformer, son visage s'allonger, ses yeux changer de couleur, ses muscles se développer etc.… et en quelques seconde Stefan avait pris le contrôle de SON corps.

**_- La ça devient ennuyeux, si je comprends bien, la nuit c'est moi qui ai le contrôle et le jour c'est toi_** établi le vampire brun

**- Exact il va falloir trouver une solution à ça !du moins avant ce soir…**

Stefan se dirigea vers l'immense bibliothèque du salon et commença à chercher la raison et le moyen d'annuler cette satané « malédiction ». Mais après une heure de recherche il n'avait rien trouvé de bien concluant à part deux choses : Leur état devait être dut à un sort certainement jeté par une sorcière, et les seuls moyens pour l'annuler serait de convaincre cette sorcière d'ôter le sortilège ou bien de résoudre eux même ce à quoi la formule devait servir. Par exemple si une formule était destinée à rendre deux personnes amoureuses il suffirait que ces deux personnes tombent amoureuses pour annuler l'effet du sort. Problème : à quoi pouvait bien servir ce maudit sort ?

**_-Bonne question frérot_,** s'exclama Damon qui avait bien sur tout suivi du résonnement de son cadet

_**-Eh ou vas-tu? **_Continua le vampire contraint de suivre son frère qui commençait à descendre les escaliers.

**-Au lycée, j'ai besoin de parler à Elena, il faut que je lui explique tout avant ce soir** lui répondit son petit frère

**_-Et tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de retourner au lycée ?, même si toi tu adores te taper des heures de discours barbant sur 2+2=4 pas moi ! Déjà que père me forçait à suivre des cours particuliers lorsque nous étions gosses ce n'est pas pour bouffer des leçons de grammaires alors que je suis mort !_**déclara Damon agacé **_Mais si c'est pour voir Elena... _**continua-t-il blagueur.

**FLASH BACK**

Damon et Stefan avait respectivement 15 et 10 ans. Ils dormaient profondément dans la même chambre leurs lits à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

**-Damon, Stefan debout fils, aujourd'hui le professeur que j'ai engagé pour vous faire cours arrivent, vous vous devez d'être présentable et de faire honneur au Salvatore ! **déclara Giuseppe Salvatore d'une voix grave

Stefan bondit de son lit, de bonne humeur matinale, et se précipita sur son frère encore assoupi.

**-Damon réveille toi, vite, sinon père te punira encore pour ne pas être ponctuel !**

**-Je m'en fiche, je n'aime pas les cours et je n'aime pas qu'on m'oblige à faire des choses que je déteste ! A mon âge papa avait déjà arrêté l'école et travaillait au commerce de grand-père** ronchonna l'ainé des frères

**-Oui mais tu ne veux pas faire plus que de travailler comme ouvrier, ou avec père ? Moi j'aimerai être docteur, je soignerai plein de gens**…

**-Ecoute Stefan je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire plus tard, mais je ne veux pas étudier des choses dont je ne me servirai jamais, et l'école n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé, tu le sais bien, l'élève modèle ici c'est toi pas moi !**

**- Les garçons ! Si vous n'êtes pas prêts dans moins de 10 minutes, ça va barder !** Gronda leur père du salon

Stefan s'habillait tout en parlant à son frère, alors que celui-ci était toujours couché un oreiller sur la tête.

**-Damon tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ?**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a encore ? **dit le jeune garçon sur un ton qui se voulait plat mais dont on ressentait une pointe d'agacement, pas envers sont petit frère mais envers son père qui l'obligeait toujours à suivre des cours qui ne l'intéressait pas !

**-Non rien laisse tomber** répondit Stefan déçu, il s'assit sur son lit fixant le plafond.

N'entendant plus aucun bruit, Damon jeta un œil dans la chambre encore sombre. Son petit frère était assis sur son lit à moitié habillé, le regard triste.

L'adolescent se leva en silence et se posa aux cotés de son cadet.

-Stefan qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit son ainé

-**Tu ne m'aime plus, Damon, et moi je veux aller en cours parce que tu es avec moi, ensemble on s'amuse bien, et tu trouve toujours le moyen de m'aider et de me faire rire même quand les leçons sont ennuyantes.**

**-Ne dit pas de sottises, je t'adore, tu es mon petit frère et je t'aimerai toujours, je te le jure. Et si tu veux vraiment que je t'accompagne, j'irai aux cours de ce stupide enseignant, parce que je n'aime pas voir mon frérot triste, et quant tu es triste, je le suis aussi.**

Damon enlaça tendrement son petit frère.

**-Tu voulais que je t'aide ?**

**-Ah oui, je n'arrive pas à attacher ma chemise et mes bretelles…**

Damon attacha un a un les boutons de la chemise blanche puis clipsa les bretelles vert kaki de Stefan.

-**Merci, mais tu devrais t'habiller, rapidement, sinon père va encore s'énerver.** Le prévint le petit garçon

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, crapule, je serai prêts avant que tu ne t'en soi rendus compte, on pari ?** Le taquina amicalement Damon, crapule était l'un des surnoms affectifs qu'il donnait à son cadet.

**-D'accord, je dois aller m'occuper des chiens de chasse de papa, tu seras prêts avant mon retour !**

**-Aucun doute, limace, je suis bien plus rapide que toi !, **ils rirent ensemble puis Stefan sortit de la chambre laissant Damon seul, afin qu'il se prépare.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

_-**C'était le bon temps,**_** pensa l'ainé des Salvatore, nostalgique.**

**- Oui, d'ailleurs cette haine de l'école ta vite passé puisque tu as fini tes études à Harvard. Et tu avais promis de m'aimer toujours, d'être toujours là pour moi, on dirait que cette promesse a été remplacé sept ans plus tard par : je te promets une éternité de misère ! Au moins ce serment la tu la tenu **soupira Stefan, les réminiscences qu'il venait de vivre les avaient chamboulées aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Et le garçon aux yeux verts sentait tout ce que son frère lui cachait lorsqu'il se parlait face à face : lui aussi regrettait ce temps là, ou ils étaient meilleurs amis, mais il ne lui avouerait probablement jamais.

**-Damon, je sais…je sens que, nous regrettons tous les deux se qui c'est passé depuis que nous avons connu Katherine, depuis qu'elle nous a transformé. Je veux dire, on est passé de confidents et frères pour toujours à… des ennemis qui ne peuvent se parler sans se quereller. Sans toi je ne serai probablement pas devenus ce que je suis aujourd'hui… tu m'as d'ailleurs sauvé la vie, sans toi je serai mort plus d'une fois.**

_**-Pff tu deviens sentimentale maintenant frangin, après 145 ans à se détester, il faut qu'on se retrouve dans le même corps pour que tu fasses ton petit numéro de : tu es mon frère je t'aime gnagnagna… **_se moqua le vampire brun

Mais malgré ses moqueries, il ne put s'empêchez de repenser au fameux accident que venait d'énoncé Stefan

**FLASH BACK**

Stefan avait 6 ans, et son grand frère, Damon en avait 11. Ce dernier lui avais promis que le jour de son anniversaire, il lui apprendrait à nager.

-**C'est vrai, tu m'apprendras à nager pour de bon ? Et je nagerai aussi vite que toi ?** interrogea l'enfant enjoué

**- Oh peut-être pas tout de suite mais plus tard tu verras, tu seras un champion de natation, après tout tu es un Salvatore, et mon petit frère,** lui assura le jeune garçon brun.

Les deux frères étaient tout les deux assis le long de la berge qui bordait le fleuve. L'eau était transparente et profonde, on pouvait y apercevoir quelques rochers tapissant le fond. Ils trempaient leurs pieds dans l'eau glacée. Le plus jeune des garçons portait un pantalon bleu marine retroussé jusqu'aux genoux, une chemise blanche, col ouvert, taché de terre et partiellement mouillée, il éclaboussait de temps à autre son ainé qui faisait de même. Le petit enfant avait de grands yeux verts, pétillants de joie, des fossettes et des joues enfantines, des lèvres pleines, un visage allongé, et une touffe de cheveux marron clair ébouriffés, une mèche retombant négligemment devant ses yeux.

L'ainé quant à lui portait un pantalon noir, des bretelles gris souris, et une chemise d'un bleu claire complètement déboutonnée laissant apparaître le torse du jeune garçon. Des cheveux noirs comme la suie entourait son visage arrondis, ses pommettes rosies par la fraîcheur du matin. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu troublant encore plus pâle que la couleur de sa chemise. Ses fines lèvres laissaient apparaitre de belles dents blanches alors qu'il esquissait un léger sourire en coin.

**-Stefan arrête de m'éclabousser, sinon je vais te balancer à l'eau** le menaça Damon tout en riant

**-Pour ça il faudra d'abord que tu m'apprennes à nager, après tu pourras me jeter à l'eau autant que tu veux** déclara le petit garçon éclaboussant son grand frère puis se sauva en courant, glissant deux ou trois fois sur l'herbe à cause de ses pieds mouillés.

Le jeune garçon brun lui laissa un peu d'avance, puis poursuivit son petit frère à travers les jardins luxuriants de la propriété de Mystic Falls.

Quelques mois plus tard….

**-Damon ou vas-tu ?** interrogea le petit garçon regardant son frère rejoindre ses amis au bord du fleuve

**-Nager avec Joshua, Rebecca et Alexander** lança l'ainé tout en courant rejoindre ses trois copains

**-Je peux venir, Damon ? S'il te plaît ?** supplia le jeune enfant

**-Non tu ne sais pas encore nager, ton anniversaire est dans 3 semaine bientôt tu pourras venir mais pas pour l'instant.**

**-Aller tu m'aideras, s'il te plaît je ne veux pas rester tout seul avec père !**

- **Stefan, j'ai dit non je suis désolé crapule tu es trop petit**

Sur ces mots le plus vieux des garçons enleva rapidement sa chemise et sauta à l'eau suivit par ses trois amis

**-On va longer la berge jusqu'au pont, on revient bientôt soit sage Stef.**

Le petit ronchonna puis regarda son frère s'éloigner.

**-J'en ai marre je ne peux jamais faire comme Damon** pensa l'enfant vexé d'être trop petit pour suivre le jeune garçon brun.

Il attendit assit sur l'herbe pendant deux heures, puis les rires des autres enfants parvinrent jusqu'à lui. **Damon est de retour **pensa-t-il

Il courut jusqu'au bord du fleuve, et salua de la main les 4 compères qui revenait difficilement à contre courant et qui escaladait la berge d'en face s'y asseyant épuisé.

**-Stef Attention** s'écria l'ainé mais c'était trop tard, la terre bordant le fleuve avait déjà dégringolé emportant avec elle le garçonnet aux yeux verts.

**-A l'aide, au secours **hurla le petit essayant de garder la tête hors de l'eau

Mais le courant l'emportait déjà, si bien qu'il restait de plus en plus longtemps sous l'eau.

Damon n'hésita pas, il plongea tête la première sans même se soucier que, à cet endroit les rochers était nombreux et le courant bien plus fort qu'aux autres endroits du fleuve.

Il nagea le plus vite qu'il pouvait se démenant pour traverser les zones ou l'eau était particulièrement agitée. Il parvint enfin à l'endroit ou il avait vu pour la dernière fois son cadet avant qu'il ne soit immergé. Il s'enfonça sous l'eau. Alexander Fell Joshua et Rebecca Gilbert était pétrifié. Puis après 2 minutes passés sous l'eau Damon ressortit la tête tenant à bout de bras son petit frère inerte.

Il le ramena sur le rebord et lui fit un massage cardiaque. Bien qu'il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre cela fonctionna puisque Stefan recracha l'eau qu'il avait ingérée et se réveilla.

**-Stef ça va ?**

**-Hum ***_tousse*_ **oui je crois **articula difficilement le petit.

**-Je vais te ramener à la maison, papa va s'occuper de toi **le rassura son ainé

**-Merci** souffla l'enfant

**-De quoi ?**

**-De m'avoir sauvé la vie, Damon, sans toi je serai mort, noyé**

**-C'est normal tu es mon frérot et je ne voulais pas te perdre.** Une larme de soulagement coula sur la joue de l'enfant de 11 ans qui déposa un bisou sur le front de son petit frère qui se laissait gagner par la fatigue d'avoir lutté dans l'eau.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**-Tu étais vraiment un grand frère génial** soupira Stefan.

Mais Damon qui ne supportait plus de raviver tout ces souvenirs avec son cadet, assena :

_-**Ton super grand frère qui ta voler ta petite amie, Katherine, qui t'as fais tuer par le fusil de notre propre père, qui ta tourmenter pendant 150 ans, tuer ta meilleure amie Lexi, a transformé la copine du frère de ta nouvelle petite amie, Elena, a couché avec une de ses amies, a sauté à la gorge de sa copine sorcière, lui a fait boire mon sang pour me venger, l'ai emmené se saouler à Atlanta, et le pire de tout c'est qu'elle a peut être des sentiments pour Moi !**_

Il avait débité toutes ces paroles très vite, et la rage de Stefan montait en puissance, effectivement son super grand frère des années 1800 n'était plus qu'un monstre sanguinaire.

**-Tais toi, arrêtes **! ordonna-t-il. **Nous allons aller au lycée, passer une journée normale avec Elena, et trouvé une solution à notre problème avant ce soir.**

**_-Comme tu veux Crapule je te suis, comme si j'avais le choix !_** Ironisa Damon, l'énervant en l'appelant par son ancien surnom.


	6. Lycée

**Sixième chapitre en ligneplus court que les précédents, je précise juste que les paroles en **_**gras italique**_** sont les pensées de Damon ou Stefan lorsqu'il se parle mentalement. Lorsque les paroles sont en gras elles sont prononcées à haute voix. J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours, n'oublier pas de laisser une petite review** !

Stefan conduisait sa voiture vers l'établissement de Mystic Falls, son frère, pour l'embêter ne cessait de chanter à tue-tête ou de commenter chaque pensés de son cadet.

**_-Stefan, j'ai faim là, tu ne veux pas t'arrêter dans cette ferme à gauche, on mange le fermier, sa femme. Et on repart sa prendra pas beaucoup de temps !_**

_**-Temps que tu es dans mon corps, on mangera ce que je veux…**_

**_-AH non pas question d'aller à la chasse aux écureuils_** le coupa le plus vieux des vampires

**_-T'as pas le choix si ? Alors on mangera des animaux point final._**

**_-Mais dis moi, frangin vu qu'hier j'ai bu du sang humain, ça veut dire que toi aussi ? Tu ne vas pas faire une rechute ?_** L'asticota l'homme aux yeux bleus.

_**-Je n'ai pas de problème avec le sang humain, alors non je me contenterai de sang animal et toi aussi !**_essaya de se persuader Stefan, tout ce que son frère avait bu la veille, il en avait bu aussi, et le manque de sang humain se faisait quelques peu ressentir, mais il ne ferait pas une rechute, non ! Il s'en persuada.

**_-Ne dis rien pendant que je parle à Elena d'accord ?_** Continua Stefan peu rassuré de savoir que son frère écouterai ses moindre mots et pensés et ne se gênerait pas pour commenter intérieurement se qui sans aucun doutes allait le troublé.

**_-Ne t'inquiète pas frérot je n'ai aucun contrôle, je ne pourrai même pas dire un mot si je le voulais._**

**_-Je parlais plutôt de commenter chacun des mes faits et gestes alors que tu es dans ma tête comme tu le fait en ce moment !_**

_**-Ah ça !, voyons frangin tu ne vas pas me gâcher se plaisir !**_

La journée allait être terriblement longue. Car ce que Stefan ne savait pas c'est que Damon étant plus puissant que lui, pouvait reprendre par moment et pour une durée très courte le contrôle, de la parole ou des gestes, mais il attendait le moment opportun pour pouvoir embarrassé son frère.

**_-Tient, on dirait qu'Elena ne te saute pas dans les bras aujourd'hui ?_**remarqua Damon alors qu'ils venaient de descendre de la voiture et voyait la jeune femme discuté tranquillement faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu.

Stefan ne releva pas, il savait très bien pourquoi elle ne venait pas vers lui. À vrai dire il venait de se rappeler à l'instant le choix qu'il lui avait imposé la veille au soir.

**_-Stefan, Stefan, Stefan _**soupira le vampire brun **_tu as encore fait ta petite crise de jalousie hier soir, et ce que je lis dans tes pensés n'est pas joli à voir, tu te sens autant menacé par moi au point de lui demander de choisir ? _**

-**_Damon, ça ne te regarde pas,_** pensa très fort Stefan, c'était le moyen de communication le plus sur avec son ainé : la pensée. Il aurait pu parler à voix haute, mais ça aurait semblé très étrange.

Il s'approcha de la lycéenne qui ne le remarqua qu'au dernier moment.

**-Salut Elena…** débuta le garçon

**-Salut…** lui répondit-elle visiblement assez gênée.

Sans réfléchir, le vampire la pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter, la jeune femme se laissa aller au creux de son torse.

-**_Oh c'est mignon, un petit câlin avec Elena, le troisième pour moi si je n'm'abuse_**,s'attendrit Damon troublant son frère avec plaisir.

**-Stefan, je ne veux pas choisir ce soir** déclara t'elle à mi-voix se décrochant de ses bras protecteurs. **Je ne veux pas choisir entre toi et Damon **répéta-elle plus sur d'elle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire une de ces répliques Damonesque pour une fois de plus agacé son petit frère le vampire sanguinaire se ravisa, Elena ne voulait pas choisir entre lui et son cadet ? Pourquoi ? D'accord elle était attiré par lui, comment ne pas l'être songea-t-il rieur, mais pourquoi ne choisirai-t-elle pas tout simplement Stefan, c'était lui qu'elle aimait non ? C'était son âme sœur, lui n'était qu'un bon ami qui la draguait pour la taquiner.

**-Elena, je comprends, je suis désolé pour hier soir, et pour toutes les autres fois ou j'ai put te faire de la peine, je ne te demanderai pas de choisir ce soir, mais je t'en prie, Damon est dangereux, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ne fais pas quelques choses que tu regretterais** la prévint Stefan faisant quelques allusions à la jeune femme.

_**-Moi, dangereux, tu rigoles frérot je suis MORTEL dans tous les sens du terme, laisse la donc choisir seule, cette petite sais ce qui est bon pour elle…ou pas **_ plaisanta Damon.

Elle ne répondit pas à l'avertissement caché du vampire, et l'embrassa avec douceur.

_**- Punaise, elle embrasse bien ta nana, mais ça manque de peps**_ Damon irritait toujours son cadet, il aurait d'ailleurs bien lancé une réplique telle que : _La dernière fois qu'Elena m'a embrasser elle y'avait mis plus de passion, de tonus, la c'est un escargot avec la bave qui va avec !_ Mais une promesse est une promesse, il lui avait juré de ne rien dire à Stefan et il tiendrait parole !

_**- Alors tu lui dis ou pas qu'on partage un corps ? Parce que, si je me souviens bien comment fonctionne un lycée, la sonnerie retentit à 8h00 tapante ! C'est-à-dire dans moins de deux minutes. **_

Mais le plus jeune des Salvatore ne savait que dire exactement à sa petite amie : Mon frère et moi on est coincé ensemble dans un même corps, ce soir il reprendra le contrôle et ira se goinfrer de sang humain ! Pas vraiment délicat.

**-Elena, je…** Le jeune homme fut coupé par la sonnerie, l'obligeant à regagner sa classe de physique.

_**-Trop tard…**_ fît le vampire »

**-On se revoit à midi, bonne journée,** lança la jeune fille se retournant pour adresser un dernier regard à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Stefan passa la matinée a tenté de suivre les cours des professeurs, il avait un mal de tête horrible, Damon le harcelait tout le temps, il s'était fait renvoyer du cours de géographie pour : non-attentif au cours et insulte sans raison, il faut dire que crier : Boucle la enfoiré ! N'était pas génial pour se faire apprécier des instituteurs, mais son aîné l'avait une fois de plus poussé à bout et le lycéen n'avait pu retenir cette insulte. En français, il s'était pris un avertissement, et risquait surement d'avoir une note épouvantable à la rédaction. Comment ce concentré quand son insupportable ainé lui chantait du Elvis Presley, suggérait toute sorte de choses à propos de la tenue « sexy » de l'enseignante, et faisait tremblé c'est mains chaque fois qu'il é était bien plus fort que Stefan et arrivait à faire des gestes de temps à autres !

Le cours d'histoire arriva et Stefan décida d'aller tout expliquer à Alaric avant le début de la leçon.

-**Il est dans ton corps ? Et il peut faire des trucs ? Je veux dire bouger, parler ?** interrogea l'enseignant

**-Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais on partage notre corps depuis hier, la nuit je suis dans son corps au lever du jour il est dans le mien. Il ne peut pas bouger ni parler, enfin il y arrive de temps en temps, lançant un : **_Vous êtes super sexy m'dame _**»à la prof de géo, me faisant tomber de ma chaise, barbouillant ma figure d'encre.**

**_Arrête de te plaindre Stef, on s'amuse c'est tout;_** rigola le vampire fière de toute ces stupide blagues

-**ET pour couronner le tout j'ai un mal de tête insupportable.**

**-Tu veux vraiment suivre ce cours ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie,** lui conseilla Mr Saltzman.

**-Non je préfère rester en public, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire à l'infirmière pendant un de mes moments de faiblesses…**

**_-Frangin n'as-tu pu confiance en moi ? _**

**-Comme tu voudras, va t'asseoir, je serai indulgent pour cette fois, mais essaye de rester discret.**

Stefan passa l'heure de cours tranquille, Damon s'étant légèrement calmé. Bien sur il continuait de décrire chaque chose qu'il voyait mais restait discret, Elena était assise devant. Le vampire aux yeux bleus n'hésita cependant pas à faire chavirer régulièrement Stefan de sa chaise, et à siffler pendant la leçon, lançant des clins d'œil charmeurs à Elena qui l'observait sans comprendre.

**-Stefan qu'est-ce qu'il ta pris toute à l'heure ?** Le questionna la jeune fille

**-Euh, vient il faut que je t'explique. **Stefan l'entraina dans un recoin de la cour du lycée.

Mais Damon faisait trébucher son frère, et pinçait les fesses de toutes les filles qu'il croisait.

-**Bon Stefan, ça suffit, ça va pas la tête qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? **s'énerva la jeune femme.

**-Elena D….**

**_-Frangin tu n'arriveras pas à dire mon prénom, ah ce que je m'amuse _**jubila Damon.

**_-Tu cherche vraiment à te faire mal voir auprès d'Elena ? _**

Son cadet avait toucher une corde sensible, il réfléchit un instant puis eu une idée : un plan qui mettrai à jour les véritables sentiments de la demoiselle devant son frère. Mais pour cela il devait prendre les choses en main.

**-Je dois y'aller je ne reste pas cet après-midi, a+, je t'aime **conclut Stefan, ou plutôt Damon qui contrôlait la voix de son frère.

La jeune femme voulut répliquer mais il avait déjà disparu.

**_-Damon mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Il fallait me laisser lui expliquer !_**

**_-Non, j'ai une meilleur idée patiente jusqu'à ce soir_ **déclara le vampire alors qu'il utilisait ses dernières force pour tirer son frère vers la forêt.

_**-Non je ne compte pas attendre que tu reprennes le contrôle et aille faire du mal à Elena !**_

**_-Mais je ne lui ferai aucun mal ! Stefan pour une fois dans ta mort fais moi confiance._**

**_-Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne te fait plus confiance_**

_**-Tempi pour toi, va retrouver ta belle, et laisser moi te ridiculiser devant elle, et la vexer, le chemin est déjà à moitié fait, tu n'auras pas le temps de lui expliquer notre problème qu'elle sera déjà parti après t'avoir giflé !**_

En vérité Damon commençait à s'affaiblir, prendre les directives étaient amusant mais épuisant. Il avait BESOIN de sang humain. Il ne pourrait même pas parler à la place de son cadet si celui-ci retournait voir Elena tellement il avait faim.

-_**D'accord je ne dirai rien à Elena pour le moment mais il faut qu'on aille voir quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider.**_

_**-Ah oui ? Et qui frérot ?**_ Questionna le garçon vampire curieux.

_**-Bonnie Bennet !**_

_**-Ouai bonne idée frangin, je suis sur que cette petit garce de sorcière nous à jeté ce sort. J'aurai du la tuer la dernière fois que j'en ai eu l'occasion, d'ailleurs il est pas trop tard pour le faire.**_

_**-Non on ne tuera personne aujourd'hui, je veux juste lui demander quelques explications, et si elle est vraiment responsable de notre situation on lui demandera simplement d'annulé la formule.**_

**_-Et tu crois réellement qu'elle va le faire ? Toujours aussi naïf Stef, elle nous laissera dans notre bazar, à partagé le même corps pendant toute l'éternité._**

_**-Non j'arriverai à la persuader, si elle ne le fait pas pour moi elle le fera pour Elena.**_

**_-Tente toujours, va s'y mais je m'occuperai d'elle cette nuit si tu n'arrive pas à la faire annuler cette saloperie de sortilège _**railla l'ainé des vampires, alors que Stefan se dirigeait vers la maison de la sorcière.


	7. Bonnie

**7eme chapitre, Les Salvatore et Bonnie, je me répète à chaque fois mais une petite review me fait toujours plaisir. Merci à miistii et à little miss salvatore qui suivent mon histoire et qui laissent souvent des reviews.^^**

Les deux vampires se rendirent donc chez bonnie, elle n'était pas venue en classe aujourd'hui et devait être resté chez elle. Stefan sonna, et ce fût le père de la jeune sorcière qui lui ouvrit.

**-Bonjour jeune homme, qui êtes-vous ?** L'interrogea l'homme, il devait avoir dans les 50 ans, sa peau était mat et sa tête commençait à se dégarnir. Il avait des yeux sombres et un regard sévère, adoucit par son demi-sourire curieux.

**-Bonjour Monsieur Bennett excusez moi de vous déranger je suis Stefan Salvatore. Est ce que je pourrai voir Bonnie **? demanda Stefan prenant une voix calme et poli.

**-Vous êtes un ami à elle ?mais elle ne se sent pas très bien aujourd'hui, fièvre et mal de tête**

**-C'est une amie et camarade de classe. Je ne resterai pas longtemps promis le vampire, il faut juste que je lui parle.**

**-Très bien alors allez-y** l'autorisa le père perplexe, **mais faites-vite !**

Stefan voulut franchir le seuil de la porte, mais il ne put avancer : son père ne l'avait pas invité. Le jeune homme n'était jamais allé chez Bonnie, seulement chez sa grand-mère.

**-Monsieur Bennet,** le rappela-t-il alors que celui-ci s'était réinstaller dans son canapé, **est-ce-que je peux entrer ?**

**-Bah évidemment mon garçon, entrez, Bonnie est en haut, deuxième porte à gauche.**

**-Merci.**

Il monta calmement à l'étage puis frappa à la porte de la chambre, une voix fatigué lui répondu

**-Papa c'est toi ? Qui est-ce ?**

**-Stefan Salvatore**

**_-Et Damon Salvatore, tu pourrais au moins dire que je t'accompagne _**

**_Tu veux vraiment qu'elle nous fiche dehors avec ses pouvoirs ? Moi elle voudra bien me parler, toi certainement pas alors tient toi tranquille ! _**

**-Stefan ? Qui t'a laisser entrer ?...Mon père je suppose, va s'y tu peux rentrer,** soupira la jeune femme.

La chambre de la lycéenne était clair, les murs peints en bleu ciel et rose pâle, des photos d'elle et Elena était accroché sur le pan de mur gauche, alors qu'au dessus du lit étaient accrochés quelques posters d'acteurs et chanteurs. Son bureau comportait un vieil ordinateur poussiéreux entouré de crayons, et feuilles en tout genre. Entassé sur la plus haute étagère dissimulée derrière des bouquins de classe, des grimoires de sorcelleries. Bonnie était allongée sur son lit enfouie sous les draps tapotant sur son ordinateur portable.

**-Bonnie, il faut que je te parle, on a un problème **débuta le vampire

**-On ?**

**-Oui moi et Damon **déclara-t-il prononçant le prénom de son frère à mi-voix

**-Un problème ? Et qu'est ce que j'ai à voir la dedans ?** demanda la sorcière prenant un air innocent.

**-On pense que tu en es la cause…Voilà Damon et moi sommes coincé dans le même corps,** continua le garçon, **le jour il est dans le mien, la nuit je suis dans le sien. Et nous pensons que c'est toi qui nous as jeté un sort.**

-**C'est vrai, mais le sort n'a pas fonctionné exactement comme prévu à ce que je vois …**avoua la sorcière débutante.

**-C'est-à-dire ?**

-**Elena ne supportait plus vos querelles, j'ai fait ça pour elle. La formule devait normalement vous aider à mieux vous comprendre et à vous appréciez, mais il n'était pas prévue que vous vous retrouviez prisonnier d'un même corps,** expliqua la jeune femme, **mais d'ailleurs comment ce fait-il que le sort ai raté ?**

**-A toi de me le dire…**cracha le vampire

**-Pourtant tout avait été respecté, les bougies, la formule, vos cheveux obtenus sans que vous le sachiez,** récita-elle se rappelant la veille lorsqu'elle avait réalisé le sort

**-Je suppose que oui, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte lorsque tu as coupé une mèche de mes cheveux…**

_**- Euh, Frangin, je peut parler **_intervint mentalement Damon

**_- Non _**

_**-Moi j'étais au courant pour les cheveux !**_ Continua-il

**_- Quoi ? Mais…comment ? Pourquoi ? _**

_**-Elena me l'a simplement demandé ! **_

_** -Et tu lui as donné comme ça ? Sans même lui demander pourquoi ? **_

_** -Bah, Oui, à ce que je vois je fais plus confiance à ta petite amie que toi **_! Damon essayait de masquer au mieux ses pensées pour ne pas se souvenir du sulfureux baiser qu'ils avaient échangés

**-Bonnie, Damon m'as dit qu'il savait pour les cheveux, Elena lui a demandé tout simplement **!déclara-Stefan irrité.

**-Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fais ça ? Elle m'a mentit, elle m'a raconté une toute autre histoire…**

_**-Damon, qu'essayait-elle de cacher ? **_comprit immédiatement Stefan.

_**- Mais rien cher petit frère ! **_lui assura-il d'une voix mielleuse essayant d'être convaincant

Le cadet des Salvatore laissa tomber et changea de sujet.

**-Elena était désespérer au point de te demander de l'aide** s'exclama Stefan à voix haute mais il se parlait plus à lui-même

**_- Stefan, tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait demandé à Bonnie de nous jeter un sort ? Nan, je suis sur que cette peste de sorcière à pris les devants sans rien demander à personne _**

-**Elena t'as réellement demandé d'utilisé la magie pour régler nos conflits ?** L'interrogea le vampire répondant intérieurement aux suppositions de son ainé.

**-Hum, non j'ai pris l'initiative seule !**

**-Ok bon, mettons de coté les raisons de notre problème pour en trouver la solution d'accord ? Peux-tu annuler l'incantation ?**

**-Stefan, je ne peux pas !** Articula la jeune sorcière afin d'être bien comprise de son interlocuteur.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour plusieurs raison Stefan, première : il n'y a pas de formule inverse dans le grimoire, deuxième : je suis malade comme un chien, le sort d'hier m'a épuisé et même si je trouvais un contre-sort je ne pourrai pas le réaliser avant une semaine, minimum. Troisièmement, je trouve que ce n'est pas si mal que vous soyez ensemble dans le même corps, vous arriverez peut-être par finir par vous comprendre comme c'était le but du sortilège du départ et annulerai vous-même l'incantation.**

_**-Moi, te comprendre toi ? Elle peux toujours rêver cette petite sorcière,**_ s'entêta Damon

**-Bonnie je t'en prie, il faut que tu nous aide, je ne veux pas rester un jour de plus avec mon monstre de frère, on arrivera jamais à s'entendre, **affirma le cadet des Salvatore

**-Stefan, je suis désolé mais c'est non,** s'excusa Bonnie avec une voix calme mais sur d'elle, **je n'aurai jamais dut vous lancer ce sort, je le regrette, j'ai seulement voulut aider une amie, et à trop vouloir vous aidez je risque de finir comme Grams. Vous devrez vous débrouillez seuls. Elena est au courant ?**

**-Non, lorsque j'ai voulut lui dire,_ il_ m'en a empêché** expliqua le jeune homme, quelques peu irrité par le refus de la sorcière.

**-Pourtant il n'est pas intervenu ici…**poursuivit la lycéenne.

**-Il doit être trop faible maintenant, comme je ne me suis pas nourri depuis un bon bout de temps il devient moins puissant et peut donc moins prendre le contrôle **supposa Stefan.

-**Ca doit être ça, maintenant part s'il te plaît j'aimerai me reposer **termina Bonnie d'un ton sec.

Stefan retourna au rez-de-chaussée salua le père de la jeune femme et sortit.

-_**Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant petit frère ? Rester coller l'un à l'autre durant toute l'éternité ? Très peu pour moi,**_ ronchonna Damon.

_**-On trouvera une solution, mais la j'ai besoin de….**_

_**-Manger ?**_ Hasarda l'ainé, _**Tu sais ce nourrir c'est pas un sujet tabou hein? Je ne me gêne pas pour me vanter d'un bon repas, pas besoin d'être aussi secret faut bien manger dans la vie, ou dans la mort dans notre cas! **_blagua Damon retouvant son légendaire humour.

_**- Oui, il faut que j'aille chasser **_

_**-Tout ce que j'ai bu cette nuit ne t'as pas suffit ? T'as un sacré appétit frérot **_

Stefan ne releva pas et continua d'avancer dans la forêt

**_-Je suis sûr qu'Elena serai d'accord pour te nourrir quelques temps, pas besoin d'aller chasser, et qui plus est tu me ferais gouter au merveilleux sang de ta copine qui doit être succulent s'il a le même gout que celui de sa mère. _**

**_- Damon, boucle la veux-tu ? _**

_**-Oh et puis ça va être la première fois que j'assiste à une partie de chasse de mon petit frère, je verrai bien comment tu te débrouille.**_ Gloussa le beau vampire


	8. Le chaton et le tigre

**8eme chapitre, je vous laisse le découvrir. Si vous êtes Delena je pense que vous allez être content(e) ! N'oubliez pas une petite review.**

L'après-midi de cours s'était déroulé comme d'habitude pour Elena : elle s'était ennuyée. Le prof de Maths lui avait posé des questions durant toute la leçon, celui de sport lui avait rajouté des tours de stade supplémentaire, et l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était même pas là pour la réconforter.

Stefan avait disparu à l'heure du déjeuné, il avait voulu lui expliquer quelques choses mais… il s'était évaporé avant de n'avoir fini sa phrase. Il avait d'ailleurs eut un comportement des plus étranges, il se comportait comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre.

La jeune femme avait besoin d'explications, et, lorsque la sonnerie libératrice retentit, elle sortit en trombe de la salle de biologie, monta dans sa voiture et fila vers la demeure des Salvatore.

Personne. La maison était vide, quelques braises froides trainaient encore dans l'antre de la cheminée, et un verre contenant une substance rouge sombre, du sang devina la jeune femme brune, était posé sur la table basse du salon. Elle décida alors de s'asseoir et d'attendre le retour de l'un des deux frères, Stefan de préférence.

* * *

Stefan était accroupi dans les fourrées fixant avec concentration un lièvre grignotant des herbes hautes 600 mètres plus loin. Il s'apprêtait à bondir tel un lion sur une antilope, mais le féroce lion fut dérangé par un ignoble petit bourdon portant le doux prénom de : Damon.

**_-Pauvre petit lapin, ça me fait pensé à Jumpy, tu te souviens le lapereau qu'on avait recueillit en 1856, il a finit à la casserole, merci papa ! _**Se souvint alors Damon dont le seul but était de faire échouer la chasse de son petit frère.

Et cela fonctionna, alors que le jeune vampire allait sauter sur l'animal, l'intervention de son ainé le pris de cour et il trébucha lamentablement sur une racine de sapin.

**_- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu mets autant de temps pour aller chasser habituellement, tu devrais essayer les vaches, c'est plus gros, plus lent et plus facile à attraper pour un débutant comme toi, et y'a plus d'hémoglobine à l'intérieur. _**

_**-Quand t'auras fini tes commentaires plein d'humour tordant, je pourrai peut-être me concentrer et arrivé à attraper quelques choses avant ce soir, enfin à moins que tu préfère être tellement faible que tu devras ramper jusqu'à la cave te chercher une poche de sang. **_

**_-Ok j'abandonne frérot va s'y, CHASSE ! Je te regarde, mais tu ne m'entendras pas ! _**

**_- Vraiment ? _**demanda Stefan peu convaincu

_**- Bah tu m'connais.**_ Fut la seule réponse du beau vampire brun laissant présager qu'il n'allait pas se tenir à carreaux très longtemps.

Le cadet des frères réussit à capturer 3 lapins et un sanglier.

_**-Hum, je te note 6 sur 10, pas mal mais ça manque de férocité ,de style et de délicatesse renchérit Damon. La bouche dégoulinante de sang et la pauvre bête ayant 60 marques de morsures sur tout le corps pour lui pomper le plus de sang possible…ce n'est pas vraiment classe pour un vampire de ton âge. On croirait un débutant, faut mieux pas qu'Elena te serve de garde manger si tu la déchiquette comme ça elle ressemblera à un gruyère**_, plaisanta une fois de plus le vampire aux yeux bleus .

**_- Je ne me servirai jamais d'Elena pour me nourrir, et la manière dont je m'alimente ne te regarde pas,_** grogna Stefan en réponse aux inlassables moqueries de son frère.

_**-En tout cas je ne me ferai jamais à l'horrible goût de ces immondes bestioles puantes, je préfère mes boissons à 37,5°, provenant du cou d'une charmante jeune fille dans la fin de l'adolescence. **_

Stefan ne continua pas la conversation et se dirigea vers sa maison, redoutant la tombée de la nuit, ou son frère prendrait la relève.

* * *

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à quitter la pension Salvatore et à rentré chez elle, la porte d'entrée claqua et des bruits de pas vinrent dans sa direction.

**-Stefan, c'est toi !** Sursauta Elena alors que le garçon s'avançait vers elle, un sourire d'étonnement et de joie se dessinant sur son visage.

**-Elena tu es venue, il faut que je m'excuse pour toute à l'heure, mais ce n'était pas moi**

**-Pourtant ça y ressemblait fortement, mon petit copain vampire pinçant les fesses des autres lycéennes, trébuchant comme s'il était saoul, et bafouillant, disparaissant avant d'avoir fini sa phrase** le coupa la jeune fille énervé.

**- Elena, laisse-moi t'expliquer, c'était…** Le regard de Stefan se posa sur la vitre donnant sur le jardin, le soleil allait disparaître, la nuit allait prendre place et Damon avec. Il paniqua.

**-Elena, il faut que tu partes, je t'en prie, je suis désolé, mais il ne faut pas que tu reste ici ! Je t'expliquerais tout ça demain, et si tu croise Damon sois bien prudente.**

**-Stefan tes yeux….**

**-Part !** hurla le jeune homme ressentant d'affreuses douleurs dans tout le corps. Elle avait remarqué ses yeux qui étaient devenus bleus pâles, puis s'était enfuie après qu'il lui ait crié dessus.

La transformation opéra comme plutôt ce matin, les cheveux châtains du garçon brunirent et se raccourcirent un peu prenant une toute autre coupe, il rapetissa de quelques centimètres, son visage s'arrondit, ses joue se creusèrent, il perdit peu à peu sa masse musculaire…

Après quelques minutes, Damon était apparu, dans des vêtements trop amples pour lui, il semblait victorieux.

**-Enfin libre !** cria-t-il joyeusement, inspectant son T-shirt gris trop large, et son jean dans lequel il flottait.

**-Un petit passage dans ma garde-robe s'impose, ton style vestimentaire craint vraiment Stef !**se moqua-t-il, montant les escaliers vers sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Damon redescendit vêtue d'une chemise noire subtilement rayée de bleu, d'un pantalon également noir, tenant dans sa main son fameux blouson de cuir.

**-Allons rendre visite à ma chère petite Elena maintenant**

_**-Non, Damon que veux-tu faire ?**_s'emporta le cadet qui malheureusement ne pourrai rien faire pour empêcher son frère de suivre ses envies.

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas Stefan, je veux juste t'ouvrir les yeux, tu me remercieras…plus tard**_

Il grimpa dans sa décapotable grise, le moteur gronda et il fila vers la maison de la demoiselle.

Elena était assise sur son lit, faisant ce qu'elle faisait lorsque tout allait mal : elle écrivait dans son journal intime. Stefan n'allait pas bien, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa fenêtre, _sa devenait une habitude _pensa-t-elle.

Damon pénétra dans la pièce sombre, uniquement éclairé par la lampe de chevet.

-**Damon ! Je suis si contente de te voir !** Souffla la jeune fille rassurée par la présence du beau vampire avec qui elle pourrait enfin parler des problèmes de Stefan.

Elle se réfugia dans ses bras, se soulageant de tous les fardeaux que la journée lui avait causés.

Le jeune homme s'étonna d'abord de cette étreinte avec la petit-amie de son frère puis s'en réjouit la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

**-Qu'-est ce qui ne va pas ma belle?** fit candidement le beau garçon brun.

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui sentant comme leur proximité devenait gênante, et se rassit sur son lit.

**-C'est Stefan…**

**-Qu'a encore fait mon ange de petit frère ?**

**-Damon arrête ça ! Il s'est comporté très bizarrement aujourd'hui, on aurait dit qu'il était ivre, ou qu'il avait fait une rechute de sang humain.**

**-Hum hum** lâcha pensivement Damon, que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Que c'était lui qui avait causé tout ces ennuis à son petit frère ? Elle le détesterait pour sur.

**- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?**s'impatienta-elle

**-Je… j'irai vérifier ce qui cloche chez lui en rentrant, s'il à fait une rechute il faudra le sevrer une nouvelle fois.**

**- Oui et ça m'inquiète, la première fois ça été très difficile pour lui, il a beaucoup souffert… je ne veux pas perdre…**soupira la jeune femme.

**-Calme toi, je suis là, ton petit ami laisse peut-être juste ressortir son côté sombre qu'il avait voulu te cacher.**

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle s'asseyant à ses cotés. Le vampire lui caressa les cheveux, ramenant derrière son oreille une mèche lui tombant devant les yeux.

Alors qu'il n'était venu ici que pour faire rager son frère en lui montrant à quel point Elena tenait à lui, il s'était laissé submerger par ses sentiments. Damon trouvait Elena magnifique, il voulait se noyer dans ses yeux, l'avoir pour lui tout seul, la chérir et la protéger comme un trésor, l'embrasser encore et encore. Il voulait qu'elle aussi l'aime comme lui l'aimait, qu'elle accepte ses baisers, non pas comme une condition mais comme une preuve de son amour pour elle. Il aurait voulu que Stefan n'est jamais exister, qu'il est été fils unique, que son idiot de frère ne soit pas en ce moment coincer dans sa tête, grognant comme un chaton qui voudrait effrayer un tigre. C'était exactement ça Stefan était le chaton et Damon le tigre. Stefan, le petit chat que tout le monde trouve mignon, le premier choix, drôle, attachant, beau, qu'on voudrait câliner sans jamais s'arrêter. Puis on voit le tigre, beau mais dangereux féroce mais gracieux non pas mignon mais mystérieux, agile, un tigre qu'on voudrait dompter. On laisse tomber le chaton qui est déjà tout à nous et on essaye de dresser le tigre, ce tigre qui nous attire sans qu'on ne veuille l'avouer. Sauf que l'on n'est jamais en sécurité avec cette bête féroce et on repense toujours au petit chaton qui ne demande rien de plus que de ronronner assis sur vos genoux. C'était ce qu'Elena ressentait au fond d'elle-même aussi bien elle que Damon le savait. Comment choisir entre ce que l'on aime et ce qui nous attire ?

Damon approcha ses lèvres de celle de la jeune femme, déposant un délicat baiser sur sa bouche.

Il s'écarta, fixant de ses yeux bleus la jeune fille, réalisant à peine qu'elle venait de se laisser embrasser. Stefan rugissait à l'intérieur, mais cela n'avait aucun effet sur son aîné qui semblait déconnecter du monde.

**-Non je ne peux pas** murmura Elena…. **Stefan si…**

**-Laisse le de côté quelques instants, je t'en prie, laisse moi une nuit,** la supplia t'il.

**-Damon…**

**-Je t'aime** lui susurra-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

**-Vraiment** s'étonna la jeune femme tout bas alors qu'il l'embrassait encore et encore.

Il s'arrêta puis s'éloigna un peu, prenant son doux visage en coupe : **Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, plus que n'importe qu'elle femme que j'ai pu connaitre, plus, beaucoup plus que Katherine, et plus que Stefan ne pourra jamais t'aimer. Jamais je ne te ferai de mal, tu es la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai, la seule personne qui m'aime vraiment, pour ce que je suis.**

Damon ne pensait même plus à Stefan, celui-ci n'écoutait et ne regardait même plus ce qui se passait, dégoûter. Il ne sentait plus rien et s'endormit dans un profond sommeil échappant à la réalité.

Le vampire reprit ses cascades de baisers, elle lui agrippa les cheveux l'attirant vers elle, puis se stoppa.

**-Jenna** souffla-t-elle sous entendant que sa tante allait les entendre.

Damon la souleva agilement et s'envola par la fenêtre, il arriva très rapidement chez lui, et déposa tendrement Elena sur son lit.

**-Ici nous serons tranquille** lui assura-t-il, **même … mon frère ne viendra pas nous déranger.**

Elena fit une légère moue en repensant à Stefan, mais Damon l'embrassa de plus belle stoppant net le cours de ses pensées. Elle déboutonna la chemise du vampire quand celui-ci s'écarta d'elle, tournant la tête.

**-Damon, qu'est ce qui….** La jeune femme compris, son côté vampire reprenait le dessus.

**-Elena, je n'ai jamais été doué pour renier ma nature, je pourrai te blesser.**

**-Mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Tu peux être doux et tendre Damon, je le sais.**

**-Et si tu me faisais trop confiance ?**

Elle le tourna vers elle, cela lui rappela lorsqu'elle avait fait la même chose avec Stefan…

-**Damon ! Tu ne me fais pas peur, et je sais que tu ne me blesseras pas**

Son visage redevint normal et il enleva définitivement sa chemise pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils se laissèrent aller à leurs désirs, oubliant tout ce qui les entouraient, se prouvant leur amour durant toute la nuit...


	9. Retour à la réalité

**Chapitre 9, il y a un petit (vraiment petit) Flash back avec Katherine et les Salvatore, il n'était pas non plus indispensable à l'histoire mais une lectrice m'a demandé s'il y aurait un Flash back avec Katherine et j'ai donc décidé d'en ajouter un. J'espère que ça vous plaira n'oubliez pas de laisser un petite review !**

* * *

Damon nageait en plein rêve. Oui c'est ça il devait rêver, c'était obliger. Son imagination lui jouait des tours. Comment cela pouvait-il être vrai ? Pourtant la chaleur provenant de sa droite lui prouvait le contraire, cela devait être vrai ! Il ouvrit les yeux pour s'en assurer. Elle était là, à ses cotés, paisible dans son sommeil. Il n'avait pas halluciné, tout était réel, profitant de la joie qui venait de l'envahir en se remémorant les évènements de la soirée il se rapprocha de l'ange qui dormait, caressant tendrement sa joue. Elena frémit légèrement au contact de ses doigts puis se blottit amoureusement contre son torse. Il lui bisa le front, un sourire se dessina inconsciemment sur le visage de la jeune femme. Le jeune homme décida de la laisser dormir encore un peu, à vrai dire, il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était. Après un léger coup d'œil au réveil, il s'avéra être 4h30 du matin, Damon se rendormit enlaçant ses bras autour de l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il avait d'ailleurs totalement oublié son frère…

Stefan s'était déconnecté du monde depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Il ne ressentait plus rien, ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, mais il devinait ce qui s'était passé. Plus aucuns doutes, Elena aimait Damon, au point de lui appartenir pour la nuit. Il haïssait son frère plus que tout au monde désormais, pire que lorsque Katherine le quittait en pleine nuit pour aller rejoindre son aîné, non cette fois c'était bien pire. Il avait assisté à la scène, il l'avait presque vécu, sauf que c'était les lèvres de son frère qui embrassaient celle de sa chère et tendre, et son cœur à lui qui se brisait. Mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire, et, ne voulant pas affronter la dure réalité en ouvrant les yeux, il retomba dans sa léthargie attendant le lever du jour.

* * *

Elena se sentait bien, elle n'avait ni chaud ni froid, ni faim ni soif, elle en avait même oublié la date d'aujourd'hui : elle était au paradis, enlacée par des bras musclés. Elle caressa la tignasse noire du jeune homme alors qu'il dormait. Regarder Damon dormir était reposant, parfois il souriait sans raison, ou gémissait, mais restait accroché à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-**Tu es réveillé mon ange ?**demanda le vampire encore assoupi, il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse c'était plus une affirmation.

**-Oui mais je vais me rendormir, il est encore tôt**

Il hocha la tête.

**-Je t'aime **chuchota-elle

**-Je t'aime pour l'éternité** murmura-t-il à son tour.

Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Puis il lui caressa une nouvelle fois la joue alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

-**Avant que tu te rendormes j'ai…quelque chose pour toi **s'exclama Damon alors qu'il se levait du lit.

Il revint vers elle avec un écrin bleu nuit.

**-Tu as le collier de Stefan, je me devais de t'offrir quelque chose, pour que tu penses à moi.**

Il ouvrit la boite et en sortit une somptueuse bague en or blanc, sertis de deux joyaux presque mélangé l'un à l'autre, un lapis-lazuli et une améthyste violet claire formant un cœur.

Sur l'anneau était gravé : E&D

Il lui passa au doigt.

-**Damon, je…je ne sais pas quoi dire, elle est sublime, mais il ne fallait pas…** bafouilla-t-elle sous le coup de l'émotion.

**-Tu la mérite largement Elena**

Il l'embrassa derechef avec plus de passion qu'avant.

**-Merci** souffla-t-elle encore, retenant un baillement.

**- Rendors-toi mon amour**

La jeune fille se rallongea, regardant avec amour le beau vampire avant de fermer les yeux. Damon fit de même l'étreignant de ses bras à nouveaux.

* * *

Elena se réveilla de nouveau quelques heures plus tard. La clarté du jour traversait les rideaux de la chambre. Il était temps de se lever, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour admirer le visage sexy du jeune homme qui partageait son lit, elle sursauta en retenant un cri.

**-Stefan, que fais-tu là ?**

Le cadet des frères était appuyé sur son coude attendant le réveil de la jeune femme. Il était torse nu. Que faisait Stefan à moitié nu dans lit ? Enfin il lui semblait bien s'être endormi auprès de Damon, si bien qu'elle en avait oublié Stefan. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, peut-être bien avait-elle rêvé ? Peut être bien avait elle passer la nuit avec son petit ami et rêver du frère de celui-ci.

Non tout ceci ne pouvait pas être juste un songe, elle s'en persuada en inspectant son doigt qui portait toujours la ravissante bague, cadeau de Damon comme les initiales gravé le prouvait.

Stefan était toujours immobile la fixant comme si elle était un monstre. La jeune femme se leva et se précipita vers la salle de bain ramassant au passage ses vêtements.

Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller. Ou était Damon ? Ce pourrait-il que Stefan lui ai fait du mal après l'avoir découvert couché à coté de SA petite-amie ? Non il n'était pas comme ça ! Se convainc la jeune fille. Elle s'habilla rapidement et retourna dans la chambre.

Le vampire lui tournait le dos assis sur le matelas, il s'était lui aussi rhabillé et portait désormais un débardeur blanc et un jean gris. Elle s'avança vers lui posant prudemment sa main sur son épaule.

**-Stefan, je ne comprends pas…**

**-Moi non plus** lui répondit-il visiblement dégouté.

Il continua : **Elena sans toi je ne suis plus rien. Je croyais vraiment que tu m'aimais, je te faisais confiance et tu m'as trahi, tu m'as planté un couteau dans le dos de la pire manière qu'il soit.**

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

**-Tu as couché avec _lui, _je me fous de tout, la seule personne dont je me préoccupe c'est toi, et tu…tu**

**-Je suis désolé**

**-Moi aussi ! Désolé d'avoir un frère trop beau, sexy et attirant pour qu'aucune de mes petites copines ne puisse lui résister et finisse dans son lit. Je te croyais différente, je croyais que Damon ne te faisais aucun effet, que toute ces allusions n'étaient que des âneries, mais il n'avait pas tort, **réalisa le garçon aigri.

Elle voulut réagir mais ne savait que répondre : il avait raison, elle se haïssait elle-même maintenant.

**-Ecoute, Elena j'ai besoin de temps…pour réfléchir. Je ne sais pas si je t'en veux ou si j'en veux à Damon. Et je ne sais pas si je pourrai pardonner, tout ça est encore trop récent j'ai besoin de prendre du recul. Je reviendrai bientôt.**

Elena était dévastée, mais une question qu'elle n'osait pas poser lui trottait dans la tête, elle se jeta à l'eau.

-**Stefan avant que tu partes j'aimerai savoir un truc : Ou est Damon ?** bredouilla-t-elle honteuse de demander cela au cadet des Salvatore.

**-Plus proche que tu ne le crois**

Stefan disparu dans la clarté du jour, ses mots résonnant dans la tête de la lycéenne.

Un souvenir revint en mémoire du vampire

**FLASH BACK**

Les deux frères avaient 17 et 23 ans, l'âge dans lequel ils sont désormais figés. Depuis quelques semaines, une demoiselle du nom de Katherine Pierce était arrivés à la demeure Salvatore et Stefan en était tombé éperdument amoureux, il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul…

Stefan sortait de sa chambre tôt le matin, cheveux ébouriffés, mal habillé, encore endormis, il fut tout à coup ébloui. Non pas par le soleil mais par une magnifique jeune femme, qui l'attendait au pied de l'escalier, l'observant d'un air malicieux en riant.

**- Quelle allure Mr Salvatore **fît remarquer Katherine en riant de plus belle.

Le visage de Stefan se tinta de rouge, il avait honte de paraître ainsi devant la plus belle lady qu'il aie jamais vue. Il baissa la tête et inspecta ses vêtements : sa chemise blanche était froissé, une de ses bretelle était détachée et pendait le long de sa jambe, il était pieds nus, ses cheveux partant dans tout les sens.

**-Excuser moi Miss Katherine je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici de si bonne heure**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas Stefan j'avais de la compagnie.**

Damon apparut à ses cotés. Au contraire de son cadet il était très élégant : il portait un costume noir, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche à jabot. Sa coiffure était parfaite. Il prit délicatement la main de Katherine et y déposa un baiser.

-**Heureusement que j'étais présent lorsque Mlle Pierce est arrivé, nous avons discuté et beaucoup rit… elle est charmante** continua-il aux anges.

**-Vous êtes surtout très drôle Damon,** le complimenta-elle.

-**Hum, je vais retourner me préparer, je suppose que mon frère vous divertira pendant ce temps, **déclara Stefan tout en remontant l'escalier crispé

**-Pour sûr **approuva Damon, très heureux.

**Fin du Flash Back**

C'était la première fois que Stefan était jaloux de son aîné, la première fois que celui-ci arrivait avant lui, et qu'il ne pouvait que constater les "dégâts" que son frère avait causé. Damon avait fait pareil avec Elena aujourd'hui. Il avait été présent pile au moment qu'il fallait, Elena étant vulnérable et déboussolé par le "comportement" de son petit ami, causé par Damon lui même. Stefan n'avait rien pu faire, ne pouvait plus rien faire maitenant: le mal était déja fait, sous ses yeux qui plus est.

Il s'arrêta de penser et continua d'avancer dans la nuit noire.


	10. Désespérer

**10eme chapitre : Stefan est vraiment dans une mauvaise passe, désolé si vous trouver son comportement trop excessif, mais j'ai écrit l'histoire comme ça. Bien sur (je me répète, je me répète) mais les reviews me font toujours très plaisir, alors si vous suivez l'histoire n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire.**

Elena rentra chez elle. Elle croisa Jenna dans le salon, celle-ci la regarda, très en colère, attendant une explication. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur à s'expliquer, elle même avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, affalé sur son lit elle fixait le collier de verveine et la bague. Ses yeux passaient de l'un à l'autre, elle semblait apercevoir le reflet des deux hommes qui lui avaient offert. Stefan avant son premier match de football, elle avait l'impression de sentir encore ses doigts lui accroché délicatement le pendentif, caresser sa nuque puis l'embrasser tendrement. Et Damon, son souvenir était plus récent, il lui avait amoureusement passé cette bague aux doigts et l'avait embrassé avec passion. Plein de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Dont une en particulier qui se résumait en trois mots : Damon ou Stefan ?

Mieux valait attendre le retour des deux hommes concernés. Elle pourrait en discuter avec eux, et trouver une solution.

* * *

Stefan roulait depuis plusieurs heures, dépassant souvent les limitations de vitesses. Il s'arrêta sur le bord de la route. Damon était resté silencieux depuis que son frère avait pris le contrôle, il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais ce qu'il avait fait était vraiment ignoble et il le savait. Il avait trompé, Elena, Stefan… La jeune fille n'était pas au courant que son véritable petit ami assistait à la scène. Et il avait fait vivre à son cadet l'un de ses pires cauchemars.

Alors qu'il aurait dut être réjoui, Damon était morose, il ressentait tout le mal qu'il avait fait à son petit frère, et pour l'une des premières fois depuis longtemps, il s'en voulait.

_**-Stef ?**_débuta-il à mi-voix

-**Quoi !** Lui répondu hargneusement son cadet.

**_-Je suis désolé…_**

Stefan écarquilla les yeux, était-ce bien son monstrueux frère qui venait de parler ?

-_**Tu t'excuse maintenant ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes…**_

_**-Stefan, je suis un salaud, je le sais et je l'assume, mais te faire vivre ça, je veux dire….coucher avec Elena alors que t'était la…**_

-_**J'avais beau le répéter encore et encore mais ça n'a rien changé…**_ dit Stefan se parlant à lui-même

**_-De quoi parles-tu ?_**

_**-L'histoire ne se répétera pas… Elena n'est pas comme Katherine… tu n'es qu'un ami pour elle, tout était faux.**_

-_**Stefan, si je te dis que je l'aime vraiment, plus que Katherine, cela changerai-t-il quelque chose ?**_

_**-Non, je la veux pour moi tout seul !**_ S'entêta le vampire aux yeux verts.

**_-Moi aussi qu'est ce que tu crois petit frère ! Je la veux corps et âme, tout autant que toi !_**

-**_Elle m'avait choisis le premier !_** hurla le jeune homme hors de lui, **_tout comme Katherine ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours la pour tout gâcher ?_**

**_-Je n'y suis pour rien si nous avons les mêmes goûts frérot_**, répondit Damon reprenant sa légendaire répartie, _**et puis c'est plutôt un compliment elle te trouve aussi sexy que moi, même si après elle me choisisse !**_

**_-Je me disais bien que tu ne resterais pas longtemps gentil et désolé, Damon ne peut pas être agréable plus d'une minute c'est bien connu._**

**_-Elena m'a trouvé très agréable cette nuit, et TOUTE la nuit,_** rétorqua-t-il fière de lui.

-_**Et tu recommences, si je pouvais t'étrangler…**_

**_-Tu n'y arriverais pas, je suis bien trop fort !_**

_**-Tu retourneras voir Elena ce soir je pari ?**_

_**-Surement pourquoi ?**_

-**_A ton avis, si je me tuais la, maintenant, mourrais tu aussi ?_** Demandas le jeune garçon ayant une idée derrière la tête.

-**_Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? Je ne pense pas je reprendrai juste le contrôle de mon corps, sans toi._**

-_**Tu peux prendre le contrôle tout de suite ?**_

_**-Oui, j'ai encore un peu de force…mais je ne te suis pas…**_

_**-Prend le contrôle et TUE MOI !**_ ordonna Stefan.

Damon regarda son frère, l'observa de l'intérieur, incompréhensif.

**_- Tue-moi _**! répéta-il en articulant

**_-Euh, tu débloque là frangin ?_**

**_-Je suis tout à fait sérieux, Damon._**

**_-Mais pourquoi ?_**

_**-Elena est ma seule raison de vivre. Comme toi avec Katherine, pendant 145 ans à la recherché, tu avais un but dans la vie. Mais si elle choisit de vivre avec toi, je n'ai plus rien. Je ne supporterais pas de vous voir vous enlacer, vous embrasser, devant mes yeux. Même si je quittais Mystic Falls cela ne changerait rien, qu'est-ce-que je ferai de mes journées ? Je tuerai des gens, me saoulerais dans des bars ? Toi tu es capable de faire ça, pas moi !**_

Stefan avait débité cela si vite que son ainé en était ébahis. Son cadet aimait Elena au point de se tuer si elle ne lui appartenait pas.

-_**Qui te dit qu'elle me choisira moi plutôt que toi ?**_

_**-Personne, mais je ne veux pas la voir souffrir en essayant de faire son choix, car je sais qu'elle ne voudra peiner aucun de nous deux. Je te laisse la voie libre, prends bien soin d'elle.**_

_**-Stefan, je ne peux pas te faire ça…**_

Le plus jeune des deux vampires le coupa : _**Je n'aurai jamais le courage de le faire moi-même. Et puis tu en as toujours rêvé non ? Tue-moi, et tu seras enfin débarrassé de ton idiot de petit frère.**_

Damon était désemparé, bien sur il avait toujours fait croire à son cadet qu'il le détestait, et que pour lui sa vie n'avait aucune importance. Mais toute cette haine n'était qu'illusion, au fond de lui il lui en avait toujours voulu d'avoir fait capturer Katherine, et il lui en voulait encore…mais pas au point de le vouloir mort. Si c'était le cas il ne se serait pas gêné de tuer Stefan durant les 145 dernières années.

**_-Stefan, réfléchis un peu, ne prends pas de choix à la légère…_**essaya de le résonner le garçon brun.

**_-Mais c'est tout réfléchis, j'aime trop Elena pour lui demander de choisir, je l'ai fait une fois sous l'effet de la colère…j'ai vu à quel point elle était malheureuse._**

Le vampire centenaire ne savait que répondre, son frère était têtu et avait un avis arrêté : pour lui Elena ne le choisirai pas, il ne voulait pas la voir hésiter et préférait se tuer. Damon ne pouvait le blâmer pour cela, lorsque sa petite amie vampirique, Katherine, était morte enfin lorsqu'il l'avait cru morte, lui aussi avait voulu en finir…

Stefan tenait entre ses mains pâles un pieu en bois parfaitement taillé en pointe. Il retourna le pic contre son torse et le posa contre son cœur, la pointe affutée fit suinter un filet de sang.

-_**Va s'y ! Damon je t'en prie, prend le contrôle et enfonce ce pieu dans mon cœur, tu diras à Elena que je l'ai aimé plus que tout, et que je l'aimerai toujours, qu'elle n'a pas à s'en vouloir, que j'ai pris mon choix seul…Va s'y !**_

**_-Non Stefan, je ne peux pas, je comprends ce que tu ressens, j'ai déjà ressenti la même chose, la mort n'arrange rien…_**

Le cadet des frères n'écoutait plus, il décida de prendre les choses en main et enfonça d'un coup sec le bout de bois, qui traversa sa peau et sa chair… Les deux Salvatore s'évanouirent…

* * *

Lorsque, Damon se réveilla, il était sur le siège passager de la voiture de son frère. Il sentait comme une forte douleur au niveau de son pectorale gauche, prêts de son cœur. Mais en inspectant son corps il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait absolument rien. Effondrer à ses cotés, Stefan était inerte. L'ainé se releva en vitesse, examina son petit frère. Heureusement pour lui le pieu n'avait pas touché le cœur, ou du moins l'avait frôlé. Damon avait réussit à prendre le contrôle à temps et à dévier le piquetafin d'éviter le cœur, puis il s'était évanouie. Il entreprit d'extraire délicatement le bout de bois de l'abdomen du vampire encore inanimé. Une fois enlever, Stefan bougea légèrement, il n'était pas mort, mais certainement très faible. Damon souleva son frère, le sorti de l'habitacle et le porta jusque dans les bois qui bordait la route ou ils s'étaient arrêté plutôt dans la journée. Il l'allongea contre un grand chêne et parti à la chasse aux animaux. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargé de toute sorte de gibiers. Il les porta à la bouche de Stefan.

-**Bois, petit frère, allez bois,** l'encouragea-t-il

Stefan gémit puis aspira le sang des pauvres petites bêtes que lui présentait son frère. Une fois son « repas » finit, il ouvrit enfin les yeux en grands, scrutant les arbres, les carcasses d'animaux drainer de leurs sangs, et le visage de son frère qui affichait une mine inquiète.

**-Je ne suis pas mort ? Mais tu n'es plus dans mon corps pourtant ?** bredouilla le jeune homme encore affaibli.

**-Non, j'ai…j'ai dévié le pieu juste à temps, celui-ci ta transpercé le ventre épargnant ton cœur.**

**-Et pourquoi ? Je veux dire comment cela se fait-il que nous sommes enfin séparés l'un de l'autre ?**

Damon avait parfaitement compris, ils avaient eux même annulé le sort, c'était enfin compris, ressentait la même chose. Il lui avait sauvé la vie.

**_-_Je crois… que nous étions enfin sur la même longueur d'onde…**

_-**C'est-à-dire ?**_ Interrogea le vampire qui ne comprenait toujours rien aux récents événements.

**-Le sort avait pour but que nous nous comprenions enfin, comme lorsque nous étions meilleurs amis. Lorsque tu as voulu te suicider pour Elena, ça m'a rappelé mon état alors que je venais d'apprendre la mort de Katherine. J'avais ressenti exactement la même chose : le sentiment d'être perdu, désespérer, mais en même temps totalement dingue de cette fille. Et puis, je t'ai… sauvé, et ça nous a délivrés.**

Stefan regardait son frère de ses grand yeux verts, bouche-bée.

_**-**_**Allez, debout maintenant faudrait pas qu'on nous pique la bagnole hein ?** Continua Damon de bon cœur essayant de reprendre son timbre de voix naturel : sarcastique et arrogant, même si l'on entendait encore quelques trémolos dans sa voix après sa récente mis a nus devant son frère.

Il aida son cadet à se relever et le traîna jusqu'à la voiture. Il le laissa tomber sur la banquette arrière et s'installa au volant.

**-Merci_,_** souffla Stefan sa voix encore parcourus de frémissements.

**-Merci de m'avoir sauvé, merci pour tout Damon, tu seras toujours mon grand frère.** Poursuivit-il

Bien que touché par les remerciements de son petit frère, Damon n'aimait pas laisser voir ses faiblesses.

**-Tu me remercieras moins bientôt, j'te rappelle que je t'ai piqué ta nana** railla-t-il

Mais Stefan venait de plonger dans le sommeil, les quelques animaux qu'il avait dévoré ne l'avait pas rassasié et il était toujours extrêmement faible, le pieu lui avait tout de même frôlé le cœur, le touchant presque !

Avant de démarrer le vampire aux yeux bleu recouvra tendrement son petit frère d'une couverture qui était dans le coffre.

**-Dors bien crapule** soupira-t-il, démarrant en trombe...


	11. Invitation

**Chapitre11 :Un chapitre calme, avec peu d'action mais qui mets les choses en place pour la suite, les évènements ce déroulent vite, et une semaine ce déroule dans ce chapitre. Les Salvatore ne sont pas présents ici, mais ils reviendront bientôt, ne vous en faites pas. Sinon encore et toujours une review pour avoir votre avis.**

Elena attendait désespérément le retour des Salvatore, une semaine s'était écoulée, et aucun des deux ne s'était manifesté. Avait-il décidé de la fuir ? Stefan l'aurait fait peut-être, déçut par ce qu'il avait vu, mais Damon ?

Elle marchait vers la cafétéria du lycée, la tête basse, pensive.

**-Elena !** L'appela-ton de loin.

**-Caroline, ça va ?** Déclara la jeune fille se retournant pour apercevoir son amie qui se précipita sur elle et lui fit la bise.

**-Oh moi ? Oui je vais très bien, je voulais juste savoir si tu allais au bal de samedi ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il y avait un bal.**

**-Oh ce sera une super fête, Matt et moi on y va, ce serai super si tu venais aussi**, s'exclama la blondinette sautillant sur place.

**-Je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller à une fête en ce moment...**

**-Allez, Elena. Tu n'aurais jamais manqué l'occasion d'aller à une fête il ya un an! **insista la jeune femme

**-Bon très bien, je viendrai alors, à quelle heure ?**accepta-elle n'éprouvant pas plus d'envie que cela d'y aller

**-Matt vient me chercher à 19h00, demande à Stefan de passer chez toi à la même heure**

Caroline n'avait visiblement pas remarqué l'absence de son petit ami depuis plus d'une semaine.

**-Entre moi et Stefan c'est… compliqué en ce moment, et il a d'ailleurs disparu, je ne sais pas ou il est, je viendrai seule.**

-**Oh Elena ma chérie, je suis désolé.** La jeune femme blonde enlaça son amie. **C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas venu au lycée depuis un bon moment.**

Bonnie rejoignit les deux amies, elle était revenue en cours depuis ce matin, et les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter.

-**Caro, je peux parler à Elena…seule à seule**

**-Bien sur, je vous attendrai à notre table habituelle**

Elles saluèrent la lycéenne blonde qui s'engouffra dans la queue du self

**-Stefan n'est pas la ?** demanda immédiatement Bonnie

Qu'avaient-elles toutes avec Stefan aujourd'hui ?

-**Non, il a …disparu. Et je crois que nous allons peut-être rompre** murmura tristement Elena.

-**Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de Damon ?** S'enquit la jeune sorcière réalisant que son sort était peut-être en cause.

**-Oui enfin non, tout est de ma faute…**

Sa meilleure amie la fixa, demandant plus d'explications.

**-J'ai couché avec Damon, et le lendemain matin, j'ai découvert Stefan à mes cotés, très remonté,** expliqua-elle des tremblotements se mêlant à sa voix.

**-Tu as couché avec Damon** répéta Bonnie stupéfaite.

-**Chut moins fort, Bonnie,** la sorcière avait presque crié, **oui c'était une erreur, mais je ne peux pas nier que j'ai apprécié, depuis cette nuit ils ont disparus, tout les deux.**

**-Je crois qu'il est temps que je t'avoue quelques choses,** reprit sa meilleure amie,** qu'apparemment les deux frères ton cachés. Je leurs ai jeté un sort, et ils étaient coincé dans le même corps, à cause d'une erreur.** Elle ne précisa pas que l'erreur venait d'Elena.** Stefan avait le contrôle le jour et Damon la nuit, mais le frère qui ne pouvait rien faire vivait tout de même exactement les mêmes choses que son autre frère, et Damon arrivait parfois à intervenir.**

Elena était déboussolé, raccordant dans sa tête tout les événements l'un à l'autre. Tout d'abord, les cheveux que Bonnie lui avait demandé de récupérer, voilà à quoi il devait servir, à faire fonctionner sa formule. Puis son baiser avec Damon, le premier. A ce moment la Stefan ne les avait pas aperçut, il n'avait vu que leurs bisou sur la joue. Ensuite la visite de Damon dans sa chambre le matin, sa dispute avec son petit ami, le choix qu'il lui avait demandé de faire, tout cela c'était passé avant que le sort n'est était réaliser. Et enfin lorsque Stefan avait débarqué le lendemain matin de leur dispute, qu'elle l'avait trouvé très étrange durant toute la journée, pinçant les fesses des filles, faisant des réflexions…c'était donc l'œuvre de DAMON ! Il était donc posséder à partir de ce moment là. Et bien sur le soir venu lorsque ce fût l'aîné des Salvatore qui l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre…qu'ils avaient passé une nuit torride. Stefan avait assisté à tout cela impuissant.

Elena se détestait plus que jamais, tout devenait clair dans sa tête. Elle avait fait pire que tromper son petit ami en cachette. Elle l'avait trahi devant ses yeux. Et il avait assisté à tout, la nuit, leurs mots doux, le cadeau de Damon, jusqu'au lendemain matin…ou il avait enfin pu prendre le contrôle, et lui faire part de sa déception avant de s'enfuir.

La jeune femme éclata : **Mais pourquoi leur as-tu jeté un sort ? Sans même en parler à moi, ou, ou à l'un deux bredouilla-t-elle en colère. A cause de toi, ils sont partis tout les deux, et peut-être qu'ils ne reviendront jamais, j'ai trahi Stefan, je l'aimais et je l'ai trahi… Si ça se trouve Damon est déjà mort à cette heure là. Je connais Stefan, quand il s'agit de son frère il est capable du pire.**

Bonnie se sentait vraiment honteuse. Maintenant qu'elle l'entendait de vive voix, elle comprenait comme son geste avait été stupide et égoïste. Qu'est-ce-qui lui avait pris de se lancer dans un sortilège contre les deux frères sans en parler à personne ? Bien sur elle avait de bonnes intentions, mais tout avait mal tourné, et maintenant sa meilleure amie lui en voulait.

Tous les regards des élèves de la cafétéria s'étaient tournés vers les deux jeunes femmes, alertés par leur hausement de voix.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la lycéenne brune suivit de tant d'autres et malgré la colère qu'elle avait envers son amie, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras. Bonnie lui caressa le dos, essayant de la rassurer, de la réconforter.

* * *

La journée passa rapidement, et le soir venu, Elena se fit emporter par les bras de Morphée, d'un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Le vendredi arriva vite, et Caroline ne cessait de lui radoter que la fête serai super, quelle robe allait elle mettre, quel costume Matt allait porter.

**-Alors tu as choisis ta robe ? Il faut vraiment une robe super belle, et je suis sur que des tonnes de garçons accepteront de danser avec toi, ils seront réjouie que ton petit ami ne soit pas là.**

**-Non Caroline, je n'ai encore rien prévue, je pensais venir habiller simplement après tout ce n'est qu'un simple bal** expliqua-Elena de moins en moins emballée par cette idée de fête.

**-Un simple bal !** S'égosilla la blondinette,** tu rigoles c'est le Bal de la St valentin, le bon moment pour trouver un nouveau compagnon après l'abandon de Stefan.**

Caroline était vraiment douée pour déprimer les autres. Elena ne voulait pas d'un nouveau petit ami, elle ne voulait pas danser avec des lycéens à ce stupide Bal, elle ne voulait même pas y aller. Et en plus elle avait oublié qu'il s'agissait du bal de la St valentin.

-Ecoute Caro, je ne sais pas si je vais y'aller, passer la St valentin sans Stefan, quelle poisse!

**-Oublie un peu Stefan, et essaye de t'amuser, ca fait deux semaines qu'il est parti et j'ai l'impression que tu ne vie plus !**

**-Oui tu as raison, je viendrai**, accepta la jeune femme afin de faire plaisir à son amie.

**-Super on se retrouve demain 19h15 devant le bar ? La fête a lieu dans la salle de gym du lycée !** S'emballa la lycéenne blonde avant de partir rejoindre Matt qui venait de sortir de sa salle de classe.

* * *

Bonnie avait rejoint Elena chez elle avant le début de la soirée, elle devait s'habiller ensemble. Elena lui avait pardonné mais lui en voulait toujours un peu.

La jeune fille revêtit une longue robe prune paré du collier de Stefan qu'elle ne quittait jamais et de la bague de Damon qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle également. Elle ajouta un châle blanc et des chaussures noires à léger talons. Bonnie quant à elle avait opté pour une robe beige accompagné d'une ceinture noire qui faisait apparaitre sa taille de guêpe. Elle mit également un petit gilet en laine à grandes mailles noires, il ne faisait pas chaud dehors.

**-C'est Caroline qui t'a aussi forcé la main pour aller à cette fête ?** demanda la jeune fille en blanc et noir.

**-Oui, elle a insisté pour que j'y aille même si Stefan n'était pas là.**

**-Moi aussi, selon elle s'était le « parfait moment » pour que je me trouve un chevalier servant.**

Les deux amies descendirent, saluèrent Jenna qui leur souhaita une bonne soirée, montèrent dans la voiture et se rendirent au lycée pour la fameuse fête de la St Valentin...


	12. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 12 : Le bal de la St Valentin, mais que va-t-il s'y passer ? Je vous laisse le découvrir, n'oubliez pas une petite review.**

Une musique rythmée leur parvint de l'intérieur de la salle alors qu'elle descendait de la voiture. Lorsque les portes à battants s'ouvrirent, elles furent émerveillées par la décoration de la salle, qui, il faut l'avouer était superbe. Des ballons roses en formes de cœurs flottaient un peu partout dans la pièce, des rubans et du tulle dans les mêmes tons pastel était accroché au plafond et autour des colonnes qui soutenait le toit. Au centre de la salle une immense piste de danse était déjà envahie par des couples qui se déhanchaient au son de la musique rock. Au fond, le bar et le buffet était encore intact les gens venant juste d'arrivés. Un peu plus à gauche une estrade avait été monté, trônant au milieu de celle-ci une immense statut de Cupidon.

Les deux jeunes femmes se faufilèrent entre les danseurs et rejoignirent Caroline et Matt qui buvaient un verre de ponch.

-**Elena, Bonnie, vous êtes sublimes dans vos robes. Je suis sûr que durant cette soirée de la St Valentin vous allez trouver votre prince charmant**. Leur amie se tourna vers Matt et l'embrassa tendrement.** Moi, j'ai déjà trouvé le plus parfait des compagnons, **continua-t-elle. Puis elle entraîna son petit ami sur la piste de dance lui lançant : **Allez Matt allons danser un peu avant que le DJ commence à mettre des slows.**

**-Personnellement je ne crois pas que c'est ce soir que je vais trouver l'âme sœur,** glissa Bonnie à l'oreille d'Elena, **une St Valentin seule de plus ou de moins qu'est-ce que ça change ? **Plaisanta-elle.

**-Tu as raison, mais on ne sait jamais tu pourrais très bien tomber amoureuse ce soir.**

**-On peut toujours rêver **ria-t-elle

Les deux amies regardèrent les adolescents dansés comme des fous sur la musique du DJ, adossé à un mur, non sans critiqué gentiment la tenue de telle jeune femme, ou commenter la nouvelle relation entre deux lycéens.

Une voix leur parvint de derrière alors qu'elles étaient parties se désaltérer.

**-Bonnie Bennett ? Tu es ravissante ce soir, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ?**

**-Lewis ? Lewis Swan ? Wow, on était en cours ensemble l'année dernière, je croyais que tu avais quitté la ville** s'exclama Bonnie agréablement surprise. Alors qu'un garçon brun, plutôt grand, avec des lunettes mais qui ne gâchaient en rien son charme se tenait devant elle, élégamment habillés.

-**Oui mais mes parents sont revenus il n'y a pas très longtemps,** fît-il avec un grand sourire,** pour la danse tu es d'accord ?**

Bonnie adressa un regard à Elena qui lui fit un signe de la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle aille danser avec ce « Lewis »

**-Bien sur** accepta joyeusement la jeune femme qui suivit son compagnon sur la piste de danse. Selon l'annonce précédente du DJ c'était la dernière danse avant le début des slows.

Elena était maintenant seule, quelques garçons vinrent lui proposer de danser mais elle refusa poliment.

Les lumières se tamisèrent, et la musique ralentit faisant place à un slow. Les couples encore inactifs s'invitèrent sur la piste, et les autres déjà présents ralentirent la cadence ce serrant l'un à l'autre.

La jeune femme fixait toujours la piste de danse, quand elle crût reconnaitre deux ombres au fond de la salle qui avancèrent vers elle. Lorsque les deux personnes se rapprochèrent elle ne doutait plus.

Damon et Stefan se tenait devant elle. Stefan portait un costume noir sans veste mais avec un charmant gilet sombre accompagné d'une chemise bordeaux et d'une cravate noire. Damon lui était habillé d'un costume gris et d'une chemise bleue qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Superposer à se chemise, un gilet blanc et une cravate rayée de bleu marine et de bleu ciel. Ils étaient tout les deux extrêmement élégants.

Elena aurait voulut courir vers eux, leur sauter dans les bras, et les embrasser tendrement, mais un problème se posait : ils étaient tout les deux là et elle ne pouvait décemment pas les embrassé tout les deux.

Ils s'avancèrent vers elle, et firent une révérence, parfaitement synchronisés.

-**M'accorderiez vous cette danse Mlle Gilbert ?** lui proposèrent-ils en même temps.

Alors qu'ils se relevaient elle les enlaça l'un après l'autre, non pas comme deux petits amis, mais comme deux bon amis qu'elle venait de retrouver après longtemps.

**-Stefan, Damon je suis si heureuse de vous revoir… je croyais que vous ne reviendrez peut-être jamais **expira-t-elle

**-Tu pensais vraiment que je t'aurais abandonné ? Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour t'avoir…NA, na, na ce n'est pas mon genre ma beauté** déclara Damon charmeur.

**-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser passer la soirée de la St Valentin seule, ma chérie** continua Stefan lançant un regard quelques peu agressif à son frère qui haussa les épaules.

**-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Si jamais tu me détestais je comprendrais, je ne vous mérite pas, ni l'un ni l'autre.**

**-Elena, je t'aime et durant ces deux semaines j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir**

**-ON a eu le temps de réfléchir **le reprit son aîné.

**-Nous ne voulons pas te forcer à choisir, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire un ménage à trois. Nous te voulons tout les deux pour nous tout seuls, mais ce qui importe est ce que tu veux réellement** continua le cadet.

La musique changea.

**-Stefan quel rabat-joie, C'est la soirée de la St Valentin, on ne va tout de même pas la passer à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux non **? lança-il, **Elena pour ce soir, nous avons accepté d'être là pour toi, tout les deux,** poursuivit-il plus sérieusement**. Nous te promettons de ne pas nous battre, ni de nous chamailler. Danse avec qui tu veux, embrasse ou enlace qui tu veux, ni moi ni Stefan ne nous interposerons.**

-**Ce soir tout ce qui importe c'est ton bonheur **termina Stefan.

Elena était très émue. Comment, en seulement deux semaines, les deux Salvatore avait-il réussit à s'entendre, à devenir aussi proche et aussi tolérants pour qu'ils acceptent de laisser n'importe qui, surtout leurs frères respectifs danser avec elle ? Même si elle non plus ne souhait pas faire ménage à trois, elle ne voulait pas réfléchir une seule secondes à choisir : mieux valait profiter de cette soirée en leurs compagnie. L'amour peut vraiment faire changer beaucoup de choses songea-t-elle.

**-Mais je croyais que vous étiez coincé dans le même corps,** se souvint alors Elena.

**-Nous t'expliquerons tout plus tard ! Profite de la soirée.**

Elle prit Stefan par la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, murmurant à Damon : **La prochaine danse sera pour toi**. Il sourit et parti se servir un verre attendant avec impatience le changement de musique qui indiquerait le changement de cavalier pour celle qu'il aimait.


	13. Chacun son tour

**Chapitre 13 : avant dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. N'oubliez pas de laissez une petite review pour donner votre avis !**

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, et ils entamèrent un slow.

**-Elena tu m'as temps manqué…**lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

**-Toi aussi Stefan**

Ils s'enlacèrent un peu plus fort.

**-Ou étiez vous passer durant deux semaines ?** lui demanda-t-elle.

**-Elena, je t'expliquerai tout…demain, pour ce soir profitons de cette fête** lui répéta-t-il

Il rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune femme, son souffle se mêlant au sien.

**-Stefan** murmura-t-elle, tournant la tête vers Damon qui les observait.

**-S'il te plaît, il a promis de ne pas s'interposer**

**-Stefan si je t'embrasse, je devrais l'embrasser aussi…**

Le visage du garçon se changea en une moue boudeuse, elle continua :

**-Je ne peux pas vous embrasser chacun votre tour, devant tout les lycéens…**

**-Pourtant, tu nous aime tout les deux, non ? Elena ça ne me réjoui pas que tu sois tomber sous le charme de mon frère, pour tout te dire ça me rend plus que dingue…mais pourquoi ne pas embrasser celui que tu aime ?** Il l'a suppliait presque.

Cela rappela à Elena lorsque Damon avait fait de même pour l'embrasser quelques semaines plus tôt.

Elle ne réfléchit plu, l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras l'avait séduite, elle l'aimait alors comment résister à ses lèvres qui étaient maintenant si proche des siennes ?

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement, redécouvrant le goût de ses baisers comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle l'embrassait. Son petit ami la serra plus fort, puis ils se décrochèrent l'un de l'autre toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Stefan caressa avec douceur la joue de sa belle.

La lycéenne ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à Damon. Il la regarda tristement, puis lui tourna vite le dos.

La musique approchait de la fin, et Stefan s'accrochait à Elena comme si elle allait disparaître, comme si la fin de cette chanson marquait la fin du monde.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule fermant les yeux, alors que les dernières notes résonnaient dans la salle, il lui releva délicatement le menton et l'embrassa derechef cette fois ci avec plus de passion.

Puis le silence se fit dans la salle de bal, pendant que le DJ changeait de mélodie. Quelqu'un tapota l'épaule de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle se détachait de son compagnon. A la mine défaite de Stefan elle comprit de suite qui était l'auteur de ses petits frappements sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna et Damon lui prit immédiatement la main, y déposant un baiser. Stefan avait beau avoir promis de ne pas s'interposer entre son frère et elle, Elena voyait très bien que cela le faisait souffrir. Il se posa dans un coin de la pièce, les observant.

**-Chacun son tour non ?**

**-Effectivement…**répondit Elena ne sachant que dire d'autre.

La musique repartie et tous les couples se remirent à danser. Ils se serrèrent l'un à l'autre, Damon l'embrassant du coin des lèvres jusque dans le cou. Heureusement les autres lycéens étaient trop occupés pour remarquer que la jeune femme avait dansé et s'était laisser embrasser par deux cavaliers dans la même soirée.

**-Elena, tu es la plus belle personne dans cette salle, dans tout l'univers tu es magnifique.**

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et elle eut immédiatement l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde, un paradis ou Damon et elle était roi et reine. Ce n'était plus seulement de l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, c'était indéniablement de l'amour. Elle l'aimait, autant que Stefan, mais pas de la même manière. Leur relation était totalement différente : Stefan était tendre avec elle, il l'a couvait, la protégeait comme un enfant, ne voulait pas la choquer ni la vexé, préférant lui mentir pour son bien. Damon, lui, était plein de fougue, de passion, il était franc, lui disait tout sans se préoccuper du choc qu'elle pourrait avoir, bien sur il voulait la protéger mais pas de la même manière que son frère. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas en sucre, et qu'elle était une femme forte qui n'aimait pas être mise hors du champ de bataille !

Elle l'enlaça avec amour, heureuse de retrouver les bras réconfortant de son vampire.

Il approcha alors ses lèvres des siennes, cette fois ce fût lui qui jeta un regard à son frère afin de le narguer. Puis il embrassa celle qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui, pendant de longues secondes leurs lèvres restèrent coller l'une à l'autre, puis ils reprirent leur souffle alors que la musique prenait fin. Tout les danseurs sortirent de la piste de danse et s'amassèrent devant le buffet afin de grignoter et de se désaltérer. Damon passa son bras sous celui d'Elena et la reconduit jusqu'à Stefan qui se posta immédiatement de l'autre coté, prenant son bras gauche alors que son ainé avait le droit.

**-Voudrais-tu boire quelques choses ?**

**- Voudrais-tu manger quelques choses ?**

Ils avaient chacun dit une de ses deux phrases en même temps.

**-Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim, ni soif.**

Bonnie s'approcha d'eux.

**-Damon ! Stefan **! S'étonna-elle, **que faites vous là ?**

**-Lewis t'as laissé tomber ?**demanda Elena.

**-Non il est parti nous chercher des boissons, mais que font-ils tout les deux là ?**

**-Nous sommes venus tenir compagnie à celle que nous aimons pendant la soirée de la St Valentin !** Lâcha Damon clouant le bec de la petite sorcière.

**-Damon !** Le reprit son cadet, **nous avons réussi à nous libérer tout seul du sort** lui expliqua Stefan qui avait compris que Bonnie leurs demandait surtout pourquoi ils étaient là TOUT LES DEUX !

La sorcière secoua la tête, déstabilisée. Ne voulant pas se mêler des affaires amoureuses de sa meilleure amie, elle rejoignit son cavalier du soir, adressant un regard plein de soupçons à son amie.

Elena reçut un texto quelques secondes plus tard : _Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu sors avec les deux Salvatore maintenant !_

_-Non, enfin, c'est compliquer Bonnie_

_-Ne dit pas non je t'ai vu les embrasser_,_ chacun leur tour il y a 10 minutes._

La jeune femme commençait sérieusement à embarrassée Elena, qui ne savait que répondre. Elle ne répliqua pas au message de Bonnie et rangea son portable dans son sac.

**-Les garçons, il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces deux semaines **insista-elle bien décidée à savoir ce qui se tramait dans les têtes des deux vampires.

**-Toute à l'heure, **répliqua Stefan calmement.

**-Mon ange, je te promets que tu sauras tout avant demain soir, mais Stefan et moi avons fait un pacte : te faire passer une agréable St Valentin, pourquoi la gâcher avec toutes sortes d'explications farfelues,** poursuivit Damon.

Elle les observa d'un regard suspect.

**-Ne sois pas si têtue et impatiente, il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire durant ces deux semaines.**

-**Peut-être, mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi vous avez tout les deux un comportement aussi étrange, et comment vous vous êtes séparer l'un de l'autre**, rétorqua la jeune femme.

La musique redémarra sonnant la fin de l'entracte. Tout le monde regagna une nouvelle fois le centre de la pièce, les couples se reformèrent et entamèrent à nouveau une danse lente.

Damon voulut tirer sa cavalière sur la piste mais une main le retenue.

**-Mon tour…tu te souviens, chacun son tour **! L'interpella Stefan, citant mot pour mot les paroles que son aîné avait prononcé plutôt dans la soirée.

Damon grogna puis laissa Elena aux bras de son frère.

La soirée se déroula ainsi, jusqu'à tard le soir. Elena passant des bras protecteurs de Stefan, aux angéliques sourires charmeurs de Damon, non sans une pointe de culpabilité : elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas jongler entre les deux hommes éternellement. Elle savait également que la fin de la fête annoncerait la fin de leur trêve.

Il était minuit passé et la dernière danse avant la fin de la soirée de la St valentin s'achevait. Toutes les personnes présentes applaudirent le DJ, et quittèrent par petits groupes la salle. Elena sortit de la somptueuse salle de Bal seule et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle attendait Bonnie qu'elle devait raccompagner chez elle. Après plusieurs minutes à patienter, la lycéenne jeta un coup d'œil sur son portable : Lewis me raccompagne chez moi, Bonne nuit, signée Bonnie Bennett.

Elle soupira puis se retourna pour ouvrir sa portière, posa sa main sur la poignée mais deux autres mains se superposèrent à la sienne.

**-Princesse, permettez moi d'ouvrir la porte de votre carrosse et de vous raccompagner saine et sauve chez vous,** déclara Damon un sourire en coin se dessinant sur sa figure tout en ouvrant la porte.

**-Damon ! Arrêtes de l'appeler princesse !** Maugréa Stefan qui avait également la main sur la poignée.

Elena aimait bien que Damon l'appelle « princesse » elle se sentait unique, importante.

**-Je conduis !** décida l'aîné des frères qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte conducteur.

**-Non, JE conduis** exigea son petit frère, **sinon nous n'arriverons jamais vivant à la maison !**

**-La confiance que tu as en moi m'émerveille frérot, la foi que me voue dépasse les limites de l'imaginable** ironisa Damon. **Va s'y conduit Mr la pilote de formule 1, si tu y tiens tant que ça, je rentre à pied !**

**-Non, Damon** le retint la jeune femme ne souhaitant pas voir les Salvatore de quereller ce soir.** Laisse le conduire et monte à l'arrière**, lui proposa-t-elle.

Le vampire avait vraiment l'impression de ne rien pouvoir lui refuser. Il s'exécuta immédiatement laissant échapper un soupir...


	14. Impossible

**14eme et dernier chapitre : Voilà je suis assez triste de terminer ma fanfic, merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lus et surtout à little miss salvatore et miistii qui m'ont encourager à continuer en me laissant de nombreuses reviews.**

* * *

Les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent rapidement à la vieille maison Salvatore. Ils étaient restés muet durant tout le trajet. Et un silence pesant demeurait encore jusqu'à leur entrée dans l'immense demeure. Les deux frères s'installèrent en face à face, chacun sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Elena s'assit sur le canapé du milieu, son regard passant de Damon à Stefan, appréhendant légèrement le début des explications. Stefan engagea la conversation :

-**Elena, je crois qu'il est temps que nous t'expliquions tout ce qui c'est passé.**

**-Je crois aussi** rétorqua la jeune femme, qui s'impatientait de plus en plus.

Stefan jeta un regard à son frère, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation de commencer à donner des précisions à la jeune femme.

**-Apparemment tu es au courant que nous étions coincer dans le même corps, Bonnie a du te le dire. Commençons pas le commencement, le matin au lycée lorsque tu m'as trouvé « étrange » c'était de la faute de Damon ! Il ne cessait de me perturber et j'avais un affreux mal de tête.**

Bizarrement l'aîné des Salvatore ne releva pas la phrase de son frère et le laissa continuer

**-Puis lorsque je me suis enfui à midi c'était encore mon frère qui avait réussi à prendre le contrôle. Bref Damon est venu dans ta chambre le soir, tu lui as parlé de mes soi-disant « problèmes », qu'il avait au passage causés lui-même. Et ensuite,vous vous êtes embrassés et... et bien je ne commenterai pas la suite, car je suppose que tu sais que j'ai tout vu.**

**-Je suis désolé Stefan… **murmura Elena honteue.

Il ne releva pas et continua.

**-Et le lendemain matin, Damon a « disparu » et j'ai pris sa place. Après tu sais très bien ce qui c'est passé : je me suis enfui fou de rage**.

**-Stefan a roulé pendants trois heures, bouillonnant à l'intérieur. Puis il s'est arrêté sur le coté de la route,** poursuivit Damon, il savait très bien que son frère n'oserait pas dire la vérité alors il continua. **Il, il a voulu se suicider **bredouilla l'ainé des frères. Elena savait que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'hésiter à dire quelque chose, l'acte de son frère l'avait visiblement marqué. **Il m'a demandé de le tuer, de prendre le contrôle et d'enfoncer le pieu qu'il tenait dans son cœur.**

Elena laissa échappé un gémissement d'ébahissement et de choque.

**-Stefan, pourquoi as-tu voulu faire ça ?**

Il baissa la tête.

**-Elena sans toi, ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.**

**-Enfin bref**, les coupa le vampire qui ne voulait pas entendre plus longtemps leurs pleurnicherie, **j'ai dévié le pieu avant qu'il ne se tue, et ça nous à en même temps libéré**.

**-Ensuite, pendant ces deux semaines,** reprit Stefan, **nous sommes allés jusqu'à Richmond, la capitale de Virginie et nous avons essayé de nous mettre d'accord, nous te voulions tout les deux, et aucun de nous ne voulait te laisser à l'autre. Nous avons longuement discuté, on s'est même battu mais nous nous sommes tout de même entendu au bout d'un certain temps et nous avons conclu un pacte : Nous savions que la St Valentin approchait, ainsi que le Bal, et nous avions décidé de te faire passé une agréable soirée, sans que tu aies à choisir entre Damon et moi. Puis, nous devions te laisser décider, entre nous deux après cette soirée…ce serai TON choix, sans te préoccuper de nous faire de la peine. Le choix de ton cœur.**

Elena ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le garçon aux yeux bleus l'interrompit.

**-Elena, nous savons que tu ne veux pas choisir, mais tu ne pourras pas indéfiniment hésiter entre nous.**

Ils se levèrent tout les deux et se postèrent devant la jeune femme.

**-Il me faut du temps…pour réfléchir **souffla Elena essayant de retarder la décision qu'elle devait prendre

**-Ma belle, nous savons très bien que tu y as déjà longuement songé durant ces deux semaines, et un délai de quelques jours de plus ne t'aidera pas à faire ton choix, s'il te plaît décide, maintenant**, déclara Damon d'une voix calme et douce.

La jeune femme se leva, enlaça amoureusement les deux hommes qui se trouvaient devant elle, puis prit la parole : **Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas choisir !**

Stefan voulut la couper, mais elle lui fit un signe de la tête et continua :

- **Un jour, je choisirai. Un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui ni demain. Je vous aime tout les deux, je ne veux pas vous faire de la peine. Et donc je ne déciderai pas ! Je comprendrais si vous m'en vouliez, si vous voulez quitter Mystic Falls pendant quelques temps, je comprendrais **répéta-t-elle. **Mais sachez que je vous aime, et qu'il est encore trop tôt pour moi pour prendre une décision aussi importante, dans quelques temps peut-être…**

Ils la regardèrent tristement tout les deux : les deux vampires ne s'attendaient pas à cette réaction, ils pensaient qu'elle aurait choisit l'un ou l'autre…Ils étaient tout les deux prêts à accepter leur « défaite » fasse à leur frère, tel était leur accord mais pas à un refus de choisir.

Elena leur adressa un dernier regard, un petit sourire attristé se dessina sur son visage, puis elle quitta la maison, laissant les deux frères immobiles dans le grand salon.

* * *

Dès qu'elle fut rentrée chez elle, elle grimpa dans sa chambre et se mit au lit, essayant de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle aurait pu être égoïste, et insister pour avoir les deux vampires. Elle aurait aussi put choisir Stefan sont premier amour, son protecteur, et s'en vouloir toute sa vie d'avoir laissé Damon de coté. Ou elle aurait tout aussi bien put choisir Damon, le charmant et fougueux Damon, mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus voir Stefan partir. Plus tard, s'ils voulaient encore d'elle elle choisirait, elle en était certaine, mais c'était encore trop tôt, elle n'avait que 17 ans. Elle s'endormit rapidement, après avoir calmé ses sanglots.

Plus tard dans la nuit Damon se faufila dans la chambre de sa belle, il fut étonné d'y découvrir Stefan, qui venait d'entrer il y'a très peu de temps. Les deux frères aurait pu se battre ou demander à l'autre de sortir de la chambre de leur âme sœur après tout c'était la faute de leur frère si il ne pouvait pas avoir Elena, mais au lieu de ça ils se regardèrent pensifs, du même regard qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils étaient petits et qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent du lit d'Elena, elle dormait paisiblement. Damon trouvait la jeune fille magnifique dans la journée, lorsqu'elle était éveillée, mais dans son sommeil elle était encore plus belle, elle était superbe. Avec ses yeux vampirique il remarquait ses fins sourcils se lever de temps à autre agiter par ses rêves, ses lèvres tremblaient parfois, ou elle tournait délicatement la tête.

Les deux vampires approchèrent tendrement la main du visage de la lycéenne endormis. Stefan lui caressa avec amour la joue droite alors que Damon frôlait de ses doigts sa joue gauche.

Ils attendraient, ils l'aimaient trop pour l'abandonner, alors ils patienteraient le temps qu'il faudrait. Ils avaient l'éternité et s'il fallait ils la passeraient à attendre désespérément le choix de leur amour espérant toujours que ce serait eux et non leur frère l'heureux élu. Damon se pencha au dessus de la jeune femme et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, Stefan limita en l'embrassant chastement afin de ne pas la réveiller. Les deux hommes jetèrent un dernier regard à la femme qui comptait le plus à leurs yeux maintenant, puis disparurent dans la nuit noire, laissant le goût de leurs lèvres troublées les rêves d'Elena.

Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes après, palpant ses lèvres. Elle croyait encore sentir la douce pression de la bouche de Damon puis celle de Stefan, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve? Peut-être qu'elle aurait tellement aimé que cette scène ce produise que son subconscient lui avait fabriqué de toutes pièces ? Mais les rideaux qui battaient au vent et le souffle de l'air qui s'engouffrait dans sa chambre lui prouvaient que tout ceci était bel et bien réel. Elle se leva avec agilité, scrutant l'extérieur de la chambre par la fenêtre de ses yeux encore endormis. Elle sembla apercevoir deux ombres humaines, immobiles en face de sa maison. Puis elles disparurent toutes les deux, aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparus. Elena ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser sourire : les deux hommes qu'elle aimait ne la haïssait pas, ils étaient venus la voir, l'avaient embrassés elle en était certaine ! La jeune femme ferma la fenêtre et retourna se coucher, gardant une main sur son collier et l'autre effleurant sa bague !

_Il faut laisser le temps passer, les sentiments se confirmer, laisser son cœur décider, celui a qui tu accorderas ton amour, pour aujourd'hui et pour toujours_. (Citation de moi-même)

Dans quelques années quand Elena aura vieillit, murît, elle serait apte à choisir entre les deux Salvatore, à 17 ans c'est encore trop tôt pour prendre une tel décision, trop compliquer, mais dans quelques temps elle en était sur, elle choisirait !

**Mon cœur s'envole vers toi - Et tout seul tendrement je revois- Le temps si court - De ton dernier séjour - Où tous deux nous vivions notre amour... **(Citation de Charles Trenet)

_**FIN**_

Voila c'est la fin, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas déçus Je n'ai pas voulu faire choisir Elena ici, et je préfère laisser le doute planer sur son choix. Si il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris, n'hésiter pas à m'envoyer un Mp. Et ça me ferai extrêmement plaisir si vous me laissiez une dernière review, pour savoir si ce chapitre et l'ensemble de l'histoire vous a plu, vous pouvez également donner une note à ma fiction, en la justifiant. Alors Bises à tous mes lecteurs et merci encore !


End file.
